Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pichitto: Harmony!
by Soohyon
Summary: Akiko, the Crimson Mermaid Princess and Lucia and Kaito's child, grows tired of her life at home and leaves for life on the surface. Along with adjusting to a new life on land, a new evil has risen and wants to take control of both Land and Sea! Akiko must team up with the other Mermaid Princesses to stop them! (OC story with some canon cameos)
1. The Surface

_**Mermaid Melody Harmony!**_

_**1**_

_**Upper World**_

All had been peaceful since evil was thwarted years ago and the seven mermaid kingdoms had been saved along with the human world. Well in some cases it still is a bit hectic…

Lucia, Pink Pearl Mermaid and North Pacific Ocean ruler, stood unhappily in front of a younger red haired mermaid who didn't look all too thrilled to be there either. "Akiko, what you did was very mean!" She cried, obviously upset about something.

The girl referred to as 'Akiko' huffed and darted her eyes away from the other, arms crossed defensively over her chest. "What was it again? Remind me?" She responded in a rather rude tone.

Lucia frowned. "Don't play coy! You played a mean trick on Hippo!" She jutted out her hand, gesturing to a purple tinted Hippo with a blowfish on his backside. The small penguin laid on the ground in pain.

Akiko shifted her arms to behind her head casually, "Oh yeah, well I was bored." A grin etched itself on her face. "Come on you have to admit that was funny!" She laughed, sincerely amused by Hippo's misfortune but Lucia didn't find it so and neither did Hippo who was having trouble pulling the fish from his side.

The blonde sighed, calming herself; Lucia knew getting upset wouldn't solve anything and she couldn't stay mad at her forever. "If you need something to do why don't you help me around the castle? Besides, it'll be your responsibility when you get older soon." Her kind hearted smile found its way on her lips. Akiko returned it with a sour frown.

Her crimson smacked the ground in retaliation. "No! I had something I enjoyed but you took that away from me!" Pain in her voice, Akiko turned her back and swam off, leaving the palace in a rage.

The pink pearl could only look on as the younger mermaid stormed out on her. Feeling just as pained as the emotion in Akiko's voice, Lucia lowered her gaze to the floor and bit her lip. A hand then rested itself on her shoulder. She looked up to find Kaito smiling at her. It was a comforting smile that immediately made her feel better, but not completely. She forced a wry smile and looked back to the doors "I'm a terrible mother." She sighed, feeling drained at that moment.

Kaito shook his head "Of course you aren't, she just doesn't understand it yet. But I promise she will." His words soothed her and she believed him. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead. "You just have to give her some time. You were pretty hardheaded around her age as well." Lucia hit his back with an open palm in response, receiving a laugh from him.

* * *

Getting a far enough distance from the palace that it was barely visible anymore, Akiko slowed her speed. "They always do this." She muttered to herself. Now at a standstill she watched a school of fish swim past. Akiko glanced around before dashing to a small cave. "Hey, you here buddy?" She examined every inch of the cave but found nothing but the plant life and smaller creatures taking refugee there.

Bummed, she slid down the cave wall. After a short moment something came and licked her face. Startled she got up from her seat and looked outside. A purple bottle nose dolphin stared at her, happily making a clicking sound when she spotted him. "Pucha!" Akiko exclaimed. She hugged the dolphin while stroking his snout affectionately. She rubbed her cheek against his and began to hum a tune, making Pucha happy.

Akiko and Pucha swam excitedly through the waters, twisting and turning around each other like two old friends who haven't seen each other in ages. But soon Akiko slowed her pace and came to a stop. Pucha noticed this nudged his friend out of concern. Akiko flashed him a forced a smile. "I wish I didn't have to go back home." Petting his head, she looked up to above the water as if an answer to her problems would come to her.

At that moment, a shell floated down from the surface and landed in her outstretched hand. "Hm?" Examining the fragment her eyes lit up as a stroke of brilliance came about her. Wasting little time, the crimson mermaid swam upwards as fast as she could to where the shell had fallen from.

Akiko pushed her head above water, breaking the surface and quickly hid behind a rock. The sky was dark and no sign of life but there was still a chance of someone being outside. Luckily there wasn't a soul on the beach. As if that was enough confirmation for her, she nodded and dunked back under water to meet her mammal friend. She looked at him with a mixture of sadness and joy in her eyes. "Pucha, this has to be farewell for a while." She spoke abruptly and it was clear to see the confusion on his face but he understood her words.

"I've decided I'm going to go live up on the surface. I'll have freedom up there and I could interact with humans." She grabbed his head in her hands and nuzzled his nose with her own. "Don't worry; I'll come visit you as often as I can. So you know when it's me you'll hear this." She demonstrated by humming the same tune from before. Hearing the song made him happy. Understanding this was what her heart was set on he gave her one more nudge before they hugged out their goodbyes. Even though she said it wouldn't be long till they saw each other again, she still had a heavy heart.

She watched as Pucha swam off, likely back to his home, until he was out of sight. Akiko gripped the seashell necklace that hung around her neck and stared out in the distance, the direction of the palace, her heart growing a little heavy. She drew in a long, deep breath and looked to the surface. "Here I go." A grin formed on her lips just as she swam back up and broke through the surface.

_**Two week later…**_

_**Akiko POV**_

After wandering the streets for hours that night, I had come across an old couple. They asked me why I was out by myself so late at night. I had told them I came here on my own but someone had stolen all of my things except for the clothes on my back (which had been hard to come by with no money). They felt sympathy for me and offered to let me stay with them till I got back on my feet. Even though my story was a lie, it was had some truth to it. The stories my parents told me about the surface world told me the people were kind, I didn't think it was true. Their kindness warmed my heart, I hoped everyone else was this nice.

At present time, I had finished packing my things. Since it was so little I had I only needed one bag, which had saved a lot of time. I looked around the small, now empty room I had lived in for the past weeks. This whole time I had been searching for someplace to live, knowing I couldn't burden these two for much longer. I drew in a quick breath and headed downstairs.

Coming before the elderly couple I bowed my head in gratitude. "Thank you so much for looking after me." I picked up my head and smiled "You've helped me a lot; I'll never forget your generosity."

They smiled and Mrs. Lee waved her hand, "We couldn't let a young girl like you stay out on the streets. It was our pleasure, you've helped us a lot while you stayed my dear."

Mr. Lee laughed, "Be sure to visit us when you can!" I nodded and headed out the front door after giving one last bow as goodbye.

Before I decided to move out, I had found myself an apartment in the city nearby. The apartment head said she would let me pay a lower price till I found a steady part time job and since I would be going to school. After I had set up my things I would go out and look for a part-time job.

Coming down the hallway, I looked up from the paper in my hand to a door. "2-C" I read aloud off the plate above the door. I nodded and used the key in the envelope had given me into the opened the door. The landlord said it had been a while since anyone had stayed in this apartment, so I expected it to be unkempt; but what I saw wasn't what I had in mind.

There were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and a thick layer of dust on the walls, floors and well just about everywhere. Shoulders slumped, I let out an already tired sigh. "This is gonna take a while." Before I could even think about getting comfortable in this place I would have to clean house. But first I should officially move in and unpack the little bit of stuff I had.

Once I got down to it, it wasn't so bad after all. After about three hours of cleaning, the place wasn't a dull gray color anymore and the real vibrant colors could pop out at you. I wiped the bead of sweat from my forehead after getting the last spot of grime on the bathroom tiles. "Finally…done." I breathed, taking a seat in the tub for a quick break. I looked around at my hard work; it didn't sparkle but it was definitely better than before.

Deciding my break was over, I pushed myself onto my feet. "Alright! Now for a walk around town!" Removing all the cleaning gear and tossing them to the ground, I went to get a change of close before heading out the apartment.

* * *

With no clear destination in mind, I wandered the town looking for any spot that had an open position. I had noticed since it was daytime it was more lively around town than when I first arrived. There was a noticeable amount of couples hanging about as well.

Eventually my travels brought me to a café in a semi-busy section of town. There was a sign in the window that read 'Help Wanted: Waitress' I peered inside through the window and it looked like a nice enough place if I could get the job.

"Can I help you miss?" I jumped at the sudden sound of someone else next to me. I blushed; I probably looked weird looking through the window like that. I looked up from the ground to see a woman, fairly young, with honey blonde hair and green eyes standing in the door way with a smile.

I blinked myself out of a daze "Um, about the sign…" I responded softly, gesturing to the poster.

She grinned, "Ah, so you want the position?" I nodded in response

The lady introduced herself as Ms. Ano and gave me a quick tour of the place. She quickly filled me in on what I would have to do. "It's real simple, just take the customer's order and bring it to them. And make sure you do it with a smile; they like to be greeted cheerfully. You got that… uh, what was it again?"

I had been fondling with my new uniform while she spoke, honestly only half listening; it was so cute "Hm? Oh, Akiko, Akiko Domoto." I answered using my father's last name; I wondered if that was best since this was the town he grew up in according to what mother told me, people might recognize it.

"Right, Domoto. So, your shift starts soon." Ms. Ano beckoned another young waitress over to us. "This is Mai; she's the same age as you. She knows her way around so you stick to her." The older glanced at the watch on her wrist "Well I have other matters to tend to, I'll be back before closing." She left the two of us to ourselves.

My eyes darted back to Mai; she had black hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed to be hesitant on speaking up first so I thought I would open up. "Um, it's nice to meet you Mai. I hope we get along well." I bowed. The sound of my voice must've surprised her because she looked up at me suddenly.

She became flustered and returned the bow. "Oh! You don't have to be so formal, we're the same age." There was an awkward tension in the air at first but she seemed to have gotten over it once we exchanged words. We both shared a laugh seeming to noticing that.

Since I had some time before my shift we talked to get to know each other better. I found out we both were going to Minato High and were in the same grade.

"So you came here by yourself? Your parents let you?" Mai questioned, standing by the wall.

I looked to the side. "No, I came here on my own terms. They don't know I'm here honestly." I looked down at my hands as my fingers fiddled with each other, then back to Mai who had started smiling.

"I guess we're both in the same boat here." At first I didn't get what she meant so I just stared at her. Did that mean she ran away too? "This place fascinated me, I wanted to come and see it for myself. But I knew my family would say no so I came here myself." Mai held her hand out "Ms. Ano let me stay with her and offered me a job here till I got the place I live in now."

After she shared her story with me, I felt a little closer to Mai, but it didn't feel like it was just because we both were runaways. I didn't know what actually.

Mai held her hand to her mouth "Oh! Look at the time, our shift starts soon. We should get going." We pulled on her aprons and headed out to the front just in time for the customers to start coming in.

After a few hours I definitely started getting the hang of things. I was moving a lot faster than at first and more efficient; plus there were fewer accidents.

* * *

I walked up to the podium at the entrance and smiled cheerfully, just as instructed. "Hello, welcome to Café Taro! How many today?" I looked up from my pad and saw a boy, not much older than I was, with dark blonde hair in the doorway.

"Just me." His voice was a little low but still clearly audible and he looked rather disinterested. I nodded and brought him to an empty table. He sat down, his expression unchanging, but at least he stopped staring.

After he got settled I pulled out my pad and took the pencil from behind my ear. "What would you like today, sir?" I questioned, the smile never fading.

He cracked a smiled, his eyes focused on a spot on the table. "Just a coffee."

I jotted it down while thinking that he's probably mature for his age, or just wants to appear so. "Yes, sir! Coming right up." I returned the pencil behind my ear and left for the kitchen to prepare the order.

As I set up the coffee machine I met up with Mai who was waiting for her order also. I leaned on the counter and let out a held in breath. "Whew, I'm sort of tired."

Mai giggled, "Yeah." She placed a ticket on the hook before sitting on an empty crate.

I looked out the server window at the boy; he was looking out the window by his table. "That kid sure is weird." I thought aloud and then Mai came over to look at what I was talking about.

"Him? That's Yosuke." She stated matter-of-factly

"Wait, you know him?" I asked her a little surprised.

Mai nodded, "Yep, he's a regular here and he's in my class."

I looked back outside at 'Yosuke' who was still looking out the window. "Is he always like that?"

Mai went over to pick up a slice of cake and tea, "Sort of, as long as I've known him. He can be a little more eccentric at times though. Well I'm off." She left out to her table and I picked up the coffee pot and an empty cup and headed out also.

I set the cup down on the table and poured the coffee out; the steam from the cup rose up and kind of irritated my eyes. "Here you go, sir, one cup of coffee. Would you like milk or sugar with that?"

Yosuke kept his eyes on the cup, "Two sugars." I dropped two sugar cubes in his cup; they slowly sank to the bottom.

"Is that all?"

He looked up to me but his eyes were different, they looked kinder than before; something about it made my cheeks burn a little. "Mind telling me your name? I haven't seen you around before."

I was a little surprised he asked something like that but I answered nonetheless "My names Akiko, I just moved here and started working today." I answered with a smile like Ano told me to do. He nodded and I left with a bow seeing as he needed nothing else.

Soon enough it was closing time and Ms. Ano had to run early so Mai and I closed up shop. "See you at school tomorrow!" She shouted and we waved goodbye to each other.

The day went by so fast. So far my time on the surface has been all but boring. And it was quite lucky for me that the café was in walking distance of the apartment.

The lively atmosphere of the town had died down along with the sunset coming in. The view was beautiful since the town was close to the beach; the way the light from the sun hit the water looked amazing.

Though the day was fun and I wanted to explore more, I was still tired by the end of it. I entered my semi-empty apartment; though it still kinda felt homey. I had gone grocery shopping before I got home and Ms. Ano gave me some leftovers to take home, so I put those away before I could get really relaxed.

Shortly after I had gotten settled in for the evening, a knock came to my door. I wondered who it could be for a brief moment, I figured it was the landlord coming to check up me. I didn't waste time and got up to open the door. "Yes?" I drew in a sharp breath seeing who was on the other side.

"Hello, I'm from across the hall and-" Yosuke's eyes widened just as mine had. We both stood there staring at each other, too stunned to say anything. Realizing we were at a stalement, Yosuke broke the silence first and spoke up. "Well, if it isn't Ms. Waitress. I didn't know you were the new neighbor." He grinned slightly with a laugh.

Neighbor? Yosuke was my neighbor? "Uh, yeah… I guess so." I looked down and noticed Yosuke had a cake in his hand. "Uh, would you like to come in?" I offered widening the door a little more, gesturing inside, he nodded and walked in.

I set down two cups; I added two sugars in his coffee first as I remembered from the café. "Sorry it's nothing special;" I admitted as I took a seat "I hadn't gotten a chance to decorate yet." I chuckled trying to make small talk.

Yosuke nodded, pulling the cup to him, looking around. "No need to apologize." He blew on the cup and took a sip then gestured to the small cake on the table. "My dad made this as a gift; he's a good guy so he likes to introduce himself to the new residents. He has work so today I'm in his place" He smiled and leaned forward over the table a little. "But I never would have thought our new neighbor was the same age as me." He took another look around "So, where are your parents?"

Not too surprised that question came up again. I looked down at my cup; it was a lighter shade than Yosuke's since I added cream. "They're not here with me."

Yosuke got quiet and he bit his lip, leaning back in his seat. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

I wondered why he responded like that and then I realized what he must've been thinking. I waved my hand dismissively "No, no! They're not dead, they're just not here living with me. I came by myself." Yosuke blinked at my explanation then sighed in relief, we both let out a light hearted laugh.

We had spent the next hour or so talking about each other, well what I could say about myself at least. It was a rule never to tell a human you're a mermaid and I didn't feel like turning into sea foam just yet. At least that was the superstition but I had no intention of testing the waters.

"Ah, it's already been two hours, time flies huh?" Yosuke looked up at the clock in the overhead with small smile. He was right though the clock read it was almost half past six. I nodded and silently picked up the plates and cups, placing them in the sink to soak. Then Yosuke came over and leaned on the wall near me. There was silence while scrubbed at the coffee stains in the cup, but then Yosuke spoke up again. "I still can't believe I have such a cute girl living across the hall from me." The words came oddly smug from his lips, something I didn't expect from him. The plate in my hand had slipped and fell into the dishwater.

My cheeks had started to burn out of embarrassment and without any warning his arms were around my waist. "Wh-What do you think you're doing!? Let go!" I shouted, half panicked and half irritated. Unsure of what to do in this kind of situation I grabbed his wrists in hopes that he'd let go.

"Why? Judging by your actions you seem to be enjoying this..." He whispered into my ear and my heart started to beat a lot faster than normal. It was a little scary as it all was happening and none of it was making any sense.

There was a fleeting moment of silence before I could hear him start to laugh. I didn't know what he found funny at all, quite frankly I found the whole thing maddening. "Ah~ You're pretty different than the other girls. You're more interesting." He let go of my waist and I quickly turned around feeling my new freedom.

I glared daggers into him. "Fun? If you think toying with a girl's feelings is fun, you're sick!" I retorted and not even a few seconds later his hand held my chin and brought our faces closer. His expression changed to a more serious one and not playful like before. My heart was still beating fast and the way he stared at me along with the decreased distance between us did not help. "Yo-Yosuke…?" I stuttered, finding it rather hard to speak in this state.

After we both grew quiet and silence filled the room, which was getting annoying by this point, he started to laugh. Another thing that was beyond irritating. "Cute!" He exclaimed, lifting my chin up a little.

He had a childish grin on his face which really pissed me off. How could he find any of this amusing? My fists balled up in anger and I growled. "Grrr, stop teasing me already!"

He responded by letting go of my chin and his expression had softened; not as smug as before. "But I'm not teasing, I really do think you're cute Akiko." I scowled and I could feel the heat rising to my head, my face burning from more than just embarrassment. Yosuke picked up the cake cover and winked "See you at school tomorrow, Ms. Waitress."

And with that he left me, flustered and angry but mostly confused. The swirl of emotions inside really made me dizzy. Going to bed would be the best option at this point, I did have school tomorrow just as he said. I shut everything thing off and trudged to bed, my mind went back to think about the day but mainly on Yosuke. As I crawled under the covers I thought to myself that the people up on the surface were so much different than back home. How I would get used to it all, I had no idea.


	2. First Day

_Mermaid Melody Harmony!_

_2_

_First Day_

Standing before the mirror, I absentmindedly fingered the red uniform bow adorning my uniform. My mind had been elsewhere since I woke up, still unable to wrap itself around yesterday's events. How Yosuke acted when we were alone contrasted what I first thought seeing him at the cafe. I looked up from the ribbon to my reflection "Or maybe that's what he's really like…?" That possibly being the case was very unsettling but what else could it be?

My eyes shifted to the cat clock that hung above the stove. According to the time I had spent ten minutes idling standing in front of the mirror. It would be terrible if I was late the very first day and as I transfer student so I should probably get moving. I scooped up my bag in my hand and ran out the door.

Since I was in a hurry I didn't have time to pay attention to where I was going and ended up bumping into someone. "Sorry…" I mumbled and looked up from the ground. Suddenly I started to frown and quickly turned on my heel, disregarding them and going on my way. "Never mind."

I didn't get very far before Yosuke caught up and started walking beside me. "Oh come on, you can't still be upset about yesterday!" Ignoring him was my best option in hopes he'd just go away. Sadly, I found out how persistent he could be. We had been walking for a few blocks as he kept trying to get a word out of me and tuning him out was starting to get harder and harder. "You have to talk to me sooner or later, we're schoolmates!" He laughed, placing his arms behind his head.

Drawing my attention away from his useless drawl, I spotted other students wearing the same uniform as us. Most were in groups, big and small, happily gossiping with each other about whatever was going on in their lives. It was a bit in the year so it was to be expected that people knew each other. I could feel myself start to smile looking at them, I couldn't wait till I was like that, with my own clique of friends.

Then my moment was ruined when a hand waved in my face "Hello!? Are you still ignoring me or just spaced out?" Yosuke's craned his neck so our eyes would meet. His emerald eyes shimmered in the morning light.

I was the first to break eye contact, turning my head to the side with a huff. "Hurry up, or we'll be late."

Yosuke held his arm out, putting me to a halt. "We're here already." I had turned to give him a harsh stare and ready to chew him out when I saw the building in front of us.

The school stood tall with four floors and a large clock mounted in the front. The bell that started to ring hung behind the clock, signaling the start of the school day. The building looked big from the front but even from here I could see there was more that stretched out the back. An east and a west wing stood on the sides, forming somewhat of a U shape of the entire structure. The freshly polished chrome gates the students piled in through shined a glare in to my eyes.

Other than the palaces I had never seen anything that came close in stature, especially up here on the surface. I could help myself and let out what I had been thinking in the simplest way "It's so big!" I exclaimed, looking around at my new school with great amazement. The surface world just kept getting better and better with each passing day.

Yosuke laughed at my astonishment "I can show you around if you want." He purred with a wink that made me want to punch him.

My mood quickly dropped and I glared ahead "No thank you!" Not wanting to be associated with him anymore I hurried inside the school, leaving him behind.

_**Third Person POV**_

With the day finally starting and students in their homerooms, they all gabbed with each other about various things. Their conversations blurred together and their voices became mixed as they talked over one another. But one thing had been on all of their minds this morning.

"Did you hear?" One girl gossiped to her friends and all else that were listening. "We have a transfer student!"

The news had spread like wildfire throughout the student body there would be a transfer student. The thought of having a new student got everyone excited so it was the hottest topic at the moment.

"It's a girl and that she moved from some far away region." No one knew anything more than those bits of information. Everything else that was being thrown around was just speculation but it was still something to talk about.

Mai, on the other hand, sat quietly at her desk like usual, not taking part in the gossip; she didn't need to. She knew what they were all talking about and felt happy she actually knew more than everyone else, even for just this once.

Sometime before the late bell the teacher had walked into the classroom. She placed her books on the desk and stood in front of the room, a kind smile on her face. "Class," she called for their attention in hopes of starting today's lesson. The children didn't even turn their heads away from their conversations, still too engrossed in their prattling. Her smile dropped slightly but it was still there. She tried once more with a little more force in her tone "Students." Still no response. That was enough to get her upset. Her hand came down hard on her wooden desk, calling everyone's attention to her. "Alright, shut your mouths and si'down!" The giddy students now gone silent did just as they were told and found their seats. Happy with the results, she smiled once more "Good morning, class." She crooned.

"Good morning, Ms. Toriumi!" The class chimed in unision.

"As I'm sure you are all aware of, we will be having a transfer student in our class." Ms. Toriumi picked up the chalk and turned to write a name on the board: _Domoto Akiko_. She put down the chalk and dusted her hands "Now I want you all-"

Drowning out her voice and thus cutting her off, the sound of something falling sounded just outside the classroom. All heads had turned to the door, curious as to what just happened, even Ms. Toriumi was baffled.

"Stupid Yosuke!" A female voice bellowed. Another thud sounded as a second voice cried out.

"Stop hitting me! I told you I didn't know that bucket was there. You didn't get wet, so stop complaining!" The male shouted back.

Now the students were all interested in the commotion but Ms. Toriumi instructed them to stay put. Once she stepped out into the hallway a few students got up from their seats to check out what was happening. "What is going on out here?" She demanded, staring down the two rowdy students.

Yosuke and Akiko had been locked into a stare off till they both turned at the sound of Ms. Toriumi's voice. Yosuke straightened up "Oh, Ms. Toriumi. Good morning."

Akiko straightened up as well before going into a bow. "I apologize if I caused a disturbance."

Ms. Toriumi stared at the two of them, completely mystified.

Akiko stood by the board where her name was written. All pairs of eyes were rested on her as they waited to hear about the person they were so interested in earlier. Ms. Toriumi cleared her throat, bringing some of the class's attention to her. "Well, now that she's here she can introduce herself to the class." She nodded to Akiko, signaling her to speak.

The redhead nodded and bowed to the class, "It's nice to meet you all, my name is Akiko Domoto."

Ms. Toriumi grinned, "My, you're so polite!" Akiko chuckled out of slight embarrassment. "Okay, now your seat…" Her eyes scanned the classroom till they landed on an empty seat "Okay the row by the window, 5th seat." Akiko nodded and went to her new seat while Ms. Toriumi continued on with the actual lesson.

"Hey, neighbor."

She feared the worse but there was still some hope that her guess was false. Akiko turned her head slowly to her right. The corner of her mouth quickly turned downwards. "Why?" She whimpered quietly to herself.

Yosuke beamed "It must be fate." He snickered, seeming to enjoy seeing her misfortune.

Akiko glared out the window, "A terrible one."

"Quiet you two or you're both out in the hall!" Ms. Toriumi shot at the two, quite tired of their side conversations.

The final bell rang, indicating that the day was over. Students gathered their belongings and made their way out of the building to head home.

Mai, eager to talk to her new friend, jumped from her seat and walked back to Akiko's wearing a small grin "Akiko!"

Akiko looked up and smiled "Mai! I'm so glad we're in the same class." They had only met yesterday but they had already started to bond a great deal.

The duo headed to the cafe to start work and along the way they started to talk about school, Mai filling Akiko in on all the need-to-know. "Next week they start accepting new club members," She mentioned "You should try and join something."

Akiko had never given any thought to joining an after school activity. She'd heard about the various things to do from her mother when she'd tell her stories of the upper world. Honestly Akiko didn't even think she would be attending school, but it was a condition if she wanted to live in the apartment. A teenager living on her own, without her parents and not going to school? Unheard of up here apparently. Back to her original thought she figured with work she wouldn't have the time. "It sounds fun but I just hope it doesn't mess with my shifts." She admitted

Mai nodded, understanding her concern. "I get what you mean, but I was in a club last year and my schedule worked around my shifts."

In the midst of their conversation they had already reached their destination. Akiko looked at Mai, wearing a smile. "What club were you in?" She inquired, genuinely curious for no real reason.

Mai looked down, the question making her a little flustered, cheeks glowing a faint pink "Um, cooking…"

"I'm honestly not surprised," Akiko giggled, she went and held the door open for them to enter. "I bet you made some tasty stuff."

Mai sighed a little too depressingly. "On the contrary, I barely made anything edible…" She moped while Akiko's smile faded into a wry line but catching a glimpse of each other caused them to let out a laugh.

_**Akiko's POV**_

Today's shift went by a lot slower compared to yesterday. I figured it was probably because of school, making the day seem extra-long. Then I suddenly remembered that I had to deal with Yosuke at not just home but at school and work. What a nightmare.

…Or maybe I was making too big a deal of this? _'I'm not trying to justifying anything for him, but it wasn't a complete tragedy…'_ My hand rested over my chest _'Every time I think about it my heart beats faster…'_ To further prove my point my heart rate did in fact increase from its usual speed.

"Miss?" The customers I was supposed to be tending to stared up at me from their table.

I blushed realizing I had been staring off into space the whole time. "Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry, what was it you wanted again?"

They pointed to the menu "Two strawberry and cream cakes with tea and a coffee." I wrote the order down and bowed before walking away. I hung the order slip on a hook and waited for it to be ready. Going for the coffee maker I spotted Mai already there.

She stared at my face then she spoke up "You seem out of it, something happen? Did you break some more plates?"

"No, everything's good. Just a little tired." I forced a convincing smile, hoping she'd let it go. There wasn't anything really bothering me, so there wasn't anything to share with her either.

It looked like it worked because she started smiling at me. "Right, today was your first day of school and work. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it and if not I'm here to help with whatever you need!"

I was really lucky to know Mai, she was so sweet and caring even though we've only known each other for about a day. Once the kettle started whistling, I filled up the cups and headed back to the table. Setting down the cakes and cups, I bowed and continued on my rounds. Hopefully I wouldn't space out like before to anyone else.

The day was almost over and that meant the same for my shift. Soon I could head home and end this day, I just had to do one last table. I looked around for a table that still had their menus. Luckily I spotted one. I made my way over, putting on my best smile. "Good afternoon, what can I get for you today?"

"Akiko?"

Hearing my name with such a familiar voice I grimaced. I looked up from my notepad to see Yosuke and another one of my classmates, Satako, sitting there. "Satako, it's nice to see you." I chimed, completely ignoring the unwanted presence.

Looking at her now, something was a little off. I had only talked to her once or twice the entire day, but I could still see the subtle differences. I thought it was just because she wasn't wearing the uniform, which could make anyone look a little different, but that wasn't it; her face was different. Glamorous makeup that could be seen as a bit much for a high school student.

She batted her lashes and looked me up and down. I don't know why but that bothered me. "I didn't know you worked here." Again, I only spoke to her a few times, but her voice sounded a little higher pitched.

I cocked a brow _'Of course you didn't, I just moved here…'_ I shook my head and softened my expression. "Yeah, I started yesterday." I glanced at Yosuke then back to her. They must've been on a date or something, though Yosuke seemed less enthusiastic as Satako. "Well what should I get you two?" I repeated, still needing to take their order to get out of here.

Satako picked up the menu and asked Yosuke to choose for her high pitched voice. He sighed. I found it amusing to see him a little annoyed. "Cake and coffee with a chocolate coronet and water." He drawled.

Pencil to pad I copied everything down. "Coming right up!" I responded merrily, fake as it was, it was believable.

Several minutes later, I returned with the order. Satako tried to strike up a conversation as I set the table "I heard you live in the same building as Yosuke, is that true?" She inquired, the last part a bit forcedly. Her eyes were glued to my face, waiting all too desperately for the answer.

I wondered how that became public knowledge so quickly. It's only been, what, barely a day? "Yup, that's right." I answered with much less enthuse than required.

She squealed "You're so lucky! I would die if I lived in the same building as Yosuke!" The way she said his name made my skin crawl, but that could be just 'cause it's his name. I forced a laugh; it wasn't anything to rave about.

Since they were my last table I ended up talking with Satako the rest of my shift. She wasn't so bad once you got past the ever so often fawning over Yosuke. Surprisingly Yosuke was quiet most of the time, barely interjecting himself in the conversation. I saw them off and helped Mai clean up before we locked up shop. Mai was heading the same direction as me so we both walked together till we parted. Along the way we easily started up a conversation about various topics, just like before.

After a while Mai changed the topic and it was what I dreaded. "I noticed after yesterday you and Yosuke don't seem to get along too well, did something happen?" Mai innocently queried.

Mai was just too intuitive for me I guess. I smiled wryly "Well, he's my neighbor, across the hall from my apartment…" I began.

Mai looked just as shocked as I had been when I found that out. "Wow, so you live in 2-C?"

"Uh-huh…" I paused to look at her "Wait, how do you know that?"

She giggled, "I had a friend who used to live next door to Yosuke. I remembered that it was always vacant." She looked up to the orange sky, the sun finally starting to set after a long day. "Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your spot?" Satako seemed to make a point of that but I didn't bother to ask her details. Mai continued, "I'm sure you haven't guessed yet, but Yosuke is very popular with the girls; even the senpai seem to like him!"

I rolled my eyes, I could feel my face contorting. I couldn't see what the big deal was over him; he was just a good-looking pervert. My fingers touched my lip, my eyes widening. Did I really just think he was "good-looking"?

Still fishing for more information Mai prodded me for more. "Well that doesn't really explain why you act like you do with him. There must be something else." I heaved a great sigh; I really wanted to just forget about it and bringing it back up like this wasn't helping. But this was Mai and I felt a little bad holding something back from her, so I told her…

After my retelling of the story, with some minor changes here and there, Mai let out a small gasp. "Wait, seriously?!"

Discomfited afterwards, I nodded "I was just as surprised as you are."

There was a brief silence between us before Mai stopped in her tracks and held my shoulders so I was looking at her. She blinked her gentle blue eyes at me. "I know it must've been pretty bad but please don't be too harsh on him. I've known Yosuke for a while now and he isn't the type of person to harm another without some a proper reason."

I dropped my gaze to the ground. "I don't see any real reason other than him being a pervert." I touched her hand on my shoulder, smiling weakly at her "Now it's still an awkward subject, so let's just drop it." I could tell she still wanted to say more but she understood and nodded. Soon after we had to part ways to go home.

Before setting my stuff down, I spotted a note on the stove when I got in. Picking it up I smiled; the landlord had gotten the stove fixed. When I first got here, she told me it wasn't working right but now that someone was living here she'd call a repairman. I didn't think it'd get done so soon, but I was grateful. Now it was just to learn exactly how it worked and what new stuff I can do with it. But that would be for another day because this was had dragged out far too long already. I threw my stuff down, got changed and dreamt of back home.

_**Third Person POV**_

Under the sea, back at the North Pacific kingdom, there was a sense of urgency in the air. Royal guards and other servants continued their duties as usual but more on edge, as if they were expecting something.

The queen, on the other hand, had her mind someplace else. She stared out the castle windows with a heavy heart, sighing every now and then. Kaito noticed his wife in distress and came to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Do you think she'll ever come back?" She suddenly asked

For a second Kaito didn't know what she meant but he caught on. "Of course, just give her some time." He formed a smile and Lucia forced one of her own; she knew Akiko would come back, but when, was what was bothering her. Where was her rebellious daughter and was she safe? They were common concerns of a mother but it wasn't what she wanted to be feeling. She wondered if she ever worried her own family like this when she disappeared off to the surface world.

"Queen Lucia, Lord Kaito!" One of the guards ran up to them, distress in his voice and written in his face. "There has been more news on the attacks on the kingdoms." Lucia and Kaito exchanged worried glances, Kaito nodded for him to continue the report. "There seems to have been multiple accounts of other sea beings attacking each other for no clear reason. No one really knows why, but there have been reports of these happenings occurring after the appearance of an unknown person at each kingdom." When he finished the guard bowed and left the scene after being dismissed.

"What does this mean?" Lucia questioned, stealing a glance at her husband but he was just as confused as she was. At that moment a loud crash sounded from outside the palace doors. All hand rushed to scene to see what happened and defend the palace from whatever threat was posing itself on them. Kaito stood in front of Lucia protectively, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Once the dust subsided, four figures could be seen standing at the collapsed doors, the guards aimed their weapons at the unknowns. One of the figures stepped passed the cloud of dust revealing themselves; it was a rather young looking man. He bowed to the people before him, his purple trench coat flowing behind him. He looked up, his startling blue eyes resting on the queen with an unsettling smirk on his face. Lucia gasped and moved closer to Kaito.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing barging in here?!" Hippo demanded, hopping around angrily. The mysterious man ignored Hippo and strode towards Kaito and Lucia.

His smirk grew wider, into more of a smile but there was nothing friendly about it, it was almost threatening. "Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt anyone, just to give a little message." The other three that were with him stepped forward, joining him in front of the others. They were all female, each of different stature.

"Well, what is it?" Kaito spat, now on the defensive.

The man chuckled eerily "My, aren't we impatient." He shook his head with a shrug "I just wanted to make a round to the kingdoms and introduce myself, as the new ruler of the Sea and Land." He lowered his head in another bow. He exuded an elegance about him that mixed with an intimidating aura that could give anyone the creeps. Even the guards were wary of him even though he was unarmed.

Collective gasps sounded from the crowd and Lucia stepped out from behind Kaito and approached him. "What are you talking about?" She questioned angrily "Aqua Regina is the Ocean Goddess; no one can take her place!" She retorted, jabbing a finger in his chest.

One of the women that accompanied him raised her hand, aiming a swirling ball at Lucia; he put his hand in front of her, "Calm down Eriku." She growled and did as she was told, lowering her hand and the water bomb dispersed.

The blond boy, now done with his business here, turned on his heels to leave. "I only came to tell you that, I have no further reason to stay and chat." The four advanced to the palace exit but royal guards intervened, standing in their way. The red haired girl who grew angry earlier, 'Eriku', moved them aside with a strong current, clearing their path. He lifted his hand in the air, saying farewell. "See you around, 'mermaid princess'." And with that they disappeared almost as suddenly as they arrived.

Lucia stared at the spot they stood and wondering to herself what troubles would befall the world this time?


	3. Birth of an Idol!

_Mermaid Melody Harmony!_

_3_

_Birth of an Idol!_

_**Akiko POV**_

Mai and I left the café together after another day of work, Ms. Ano told us to leave early while she locked up, we didn't pass up the chance. On our way home we talked about different things.

"So what club are you thinking about joining? They start accepting new members tomorrow." Mai asked

I realized a week of school had already passed. I shrugged, "I haven't thought about it, do you have any suggestions for me?"

Mai started to think on the subject, she smiled to me "How 'bout Student Council? They have spaces open, nothing major so you won't have to worry about making big decisions."

I really didn't have anything else in mind; I would give it look tomorrow. I parted ways with Mai and continued on myself.

The sun shined brightly today and the salty smell from the sea filled the room. I smiled to myself noting that I had already built a daily routine; life up here on the surface was fulfilling and fun.

I marked off another day on the calendar, "It's been almost three week since I came here." I grinned happily, but it faded when I started to think of home.

"It's been three weeks since I left home… Mom and dads' probably really worried."

Though I ran away I still can't help but want to tell them I'm alright "But they would tell me to come back, which I can't do yet." I kept running around in circles in my head, the morning lost its cheer.

My thoughts were disrupted by a knock to my door. I stopped the senseless thinking and trudged to the door.

Yosuke leaned against the wall next to the door, "What's taking you so long? We'll be late if you don't hurry up."

I frowned, "No one told you to wait for me," But I couldn't deny it was a nice gesture, I knew he wouldn't leave till I left so I grabbed my bag and locked up.

The walk to school was quiet today, it must've disturbed Yosuke because he striked a conversation out of the blue.

"You know they start accepting new members into clubs today right? Have you given it any thought?" I nodded silently, I had hoped he drop it. "Really, what club you thinking about joining?" He pried.

I sighed I got the feeling he wouldn't stop asking till I told him something "I'm not sure, why you had something else in mind for me?"

He chuckled "Nope, just wanted to know." I didn't believe it was just nothing; he had a mischievous look in his eye,

"What club are you in or considering joining?"

Yosuke groaned, "Clubs are a bore, besides I'm busy after school."

I let out a small chuckle "Busy? Doing what, you're always at the café drinking your big boy coffee."

Yosuke's face grew slightly red, "Shut up." I giggled, seeing him all flustered was entertaining. The excitement ended when we reached the school.

The lectures today had passed by quickly, probably because of clubs recruiting members it just felt that way.

I stared out the window towards the water, I really felt like going for a swim but school was still in session.

In my daydreaming I hadn't notice Mai walk over to me "Akiko!"

The shock I got pulled me from my thoughts, "Huh? Oh, hey Mai." Mai sighed with a frown,

"Did you even hear what I said?" I shook my head laughing nervously. "I said that if you're going for Student Council they're asking people now." She pointed to the front of the class, two students stood at the front of the class. I looked around and everyone seemed pretty relaxed, the lecture must've passed by without me noticing.

The male at the front cleared his throat as the female wrote something on the board. "I'm Takehiro Yoru from class 3-A and secretary of Student Council."

The girl fixed her glasses shyly, "A-and I'm Chihiro Fushimi, the treasurer of Student Council." The students both looked professional; the classed stopped talking and listened even if they weren't interested.

Takehiro "We are going around recruiting members; we currently have a possession left for second years. Is there anyone interested in being the representatives for the second year student body?"

I looked around the room, either students were too shy or didn't want the burden. I had wondered if I should bother but something told me just to give it a try.

"I'd like to volunteer!" All eyes turned to me; they must've been surprised that the new student wanted to do something like this.

Takehiro smiled at my enthusiasm "Great, um…"

I grinned happily, "Akiko Domoto." Chihiro wrote it down in her little book,

"Okay, Domoto, come to the Student Council room later." With that the two left the room and the school bell ran shortly after signaling the school day was over and school clubs started.

I got my stuff and headed for the Student Council room as I was told, my first impression should be good and being late isn't a good start. I said goodbye to Mai and headed off.

I found the room with a little running around, a sign that read _"STUDENT COUNCIL"_ in big bold letters rested on top of the door. I drew in a long breath before sliding the door open.

Takehiro and Chihiro along with a few others stood gathered in the center of the room, they all turned to me; Takehiro smiled and beckoned me over. "Guys this is our newest member, Akiko Domoto. She's the new second year rep." I nodded to the others nervously. Though I was nervous the others and the room had a friendly atmosphere to them.

They must've noticed, one of the other members came around and slung his arm around my shoulder. "There's no need to be so tense, we won't eat you. Just be careful of Takehiro, he's a lady's man."

He whispered the last part but Takehiro heard anyways "Shut up Kenji!" I giggled; they were really a nice bunch.

In the midst of my welcoming I still didn't know much about my position, "Um, about my position…"

Chihiro pushed up her glasses, "Oh yes, you don't know much about it do you?" She dug through a folder in her hands and handed me a paper. I read it over; it was a list of council position duties.

"I hope you're a good listener." Kenji joked, I sighed, more work but I signed up for it so I shouldn't complain.

A hand rested on my shoulder, a boy with short blue hair and brown eyes smiled at me "Don't worry you don't have to deal with it by yourself." He held his hand out, I shook it in return. "Rei Suno, I'm the other second year rep."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you Rei, I'm Akiko Domoto." The meeting went by nicely; after I was introduced to everyone I left for work.

I had to work a bit harder to get in a number of customers before my break since I came in late.

Mai helped me out even though she was supposed to be on break. "Thanks Mai." I sat down on an empty wooden box in the kitchen.

"No problem, so how was your first Student Council meeting?"

I smiled, "It was great! It went better than I thought it would, everyone was so nice and helpful. They didn't treat me different because I was the new kid. Sure it'll be a lot of work but I think it'll be worth it."

Mai giggled, "I see you that you really taken a liking to it."

I blushed a little; I had just kept going on about it.

Mrs. Ano had some business to take care of so we closed up early today and the shop would be close for the next three days. We bid goodbye and headed off home.

I noted that Yosuke wasn't at the café today, I shrugged it didn't concern me and I was tired so I headed straight for bed.

The Student Council meeting today was more productive than yesterday; the mood was still a light and happy one.

I looked around the room and didn't see the president, I went over to Chihiro "Chihiro, where's the president? I didn't see them yesterday either."

Chihiro pushed up her glasses; it must be a habit, "The president was busy but she is definitely coming today."

So the president is a she then? She was the only one I hadn't met yet.

Rei came over to me, "Make sure you play close attention at the meeting, we have to make sure we can report to the students." I nodded I had forgotten we had to listen carefully.

At that moment someone came through the doors, all heads turned to see who it was.

"Well here she comes." Chihiro informed me, I looked back to the new face; she had long red hair in elegant curls and her bang covered her eye. Chihiro smiled at my stunned expression, "That's the president, Makoto Ayamia. She's a senior and her family runs a huge company; she won the election by a landslide."

I wasn't surprised, "I bet the guys all love her." I stated; Chihiro giggled.

Makoto came over to me, "You must be Akiko, I'm Makoto Ayamia. I hope no one gave you a hard time."

Kenji held my shoulder, "Everyone's been on their best behavior, prez! I've even taken young Akiko under my wing." I laughed half-heartedly at his statement.

Everyone gathered around the table listening intently and writing things down. Takehiro also timed the meeting while writing information on the board.

"Is that everything?" Makoto asked; the others looked to one another expecting someone to say something.

Chihiro raised her hand, "M-Makoto, I can't find the spending from last year's Back to School Fair."

Makoto started to think, "Ah, yes I had taken them to look over and had left the box in a classroom; I'll get them for you."

Without me realizing it I raised my hand, "Let me go for it!" The others turned to me, I blushed from embarrassment "I-I mean, you have to continue the meeting, besides I want to help out."

Makoto smiled kindly, "Okay, it's in a classroom on the third floor, 3-B." I nodded and left the room.

_**Third Person POV**_

Akiko round the hallway corner searching for the staircase "Where are those stairs, I swear this school is a labyrinth." She said frustrated, she looked up and a sign pointing to the side with the staircase.

Then a low sobbing sound came from that direction also. "Huh?" She turned the corner and saw Satoko sitting on the floor crying "Satoko?" Satoko looked up at Akiko with red eyes; she jumped up into Akiko's arms suddenly, obviously upset from something.

After Satoko calmed down a little, Akiko questioned her "What's wrong Satoko? Did something happen?"

Satoko shook her head, "Its Y-Yosuke…" Akiko frowned she wasn't happy it had to do with him. "I came to tell him I couldn't make it for our date later today, so I went to our usual spot in the classroom. But when I got th-there *sob* h-he-!" She started to cry again.

Akiko groaned and held Satoko's shoulders "Satoko! Calm down, now tell me what happened?"

Satoko wiped her eyes and grew angry, "He was with that stupid senior, Saki!" Akiko pulled a tissue from her pocket and handed it to her friend, she blew her nose noisily. "That jerk!" Satoko turned to Akiko swiftly, "Akiko! You watch yourself around him, one second you're just talking the next he has you wrapped around his dreamy little fingers!"

Akiko laughed nervously, "O-Okay, I'll remember that…" After wiping her eyes, Satoko smiled slightly at Akiko "You're a great listener Akiko, thank you. I'm just glad to get this off my chest."

Akiko nodded and helped her up, "I have to go now; will you be fine on your own?"

Satoko nodded and left to the exit. Akiko sighed and continued on her task.

Akiko returned to the Council room with the box of files, "Sorry I took so long!" Akiko set the box down on the table, she looked up but the room was empty.

Chihiro and Rei came from the back room. "Oh, your back Akiko, the meeting ended so everyone left to go home."

Akiko looked outside the window and the sun was already setting, she didn't think she took that long. "Sorry, I had a little problem on the way."

Rei handed her a book, "I took notes for you; we have to handle info for the second year newsletter."

Chihiro picked up the box and sat at a table examining the files.

Akiko turned to Rei, "Um, Rei…"

"Hm?"

Akiko approached him, "What do you know about, Yosuke?"

Rei smirked, "Oh, you want to know about Yosuke huh? I heard you two live in the same building."

Akiko rolled her eyes irritated, "Nothings personal anymore…and it's not what you think, I just want to know about his past with girls."

Rei sat on the edge of the table. "I went to middle school with him; he changed by the second year. The girls started fawning over him and he got a bit cocky."

Chihiro entered the conversation, "My friend knows a lot about him, claiming to be in his fan club, that almost every girl that goes out with him comes out heartbroken."

Akiko thinks back to Satoko, which seemed to fit. Akiko grew upset, "Well I'm gonna have to straighten that punk out, no one makes my friend cry without a good reason!" Akiko picks up her things and storms out the room. Chihiro and Rei watch out after her in amazement, they both look at each other wondering what that was about.

Akiko stood in front of Yosuke's door; she inhaled and knocked on the door timidly but hard enough for someone to hear.

Youske's father answered the door, "Oh, hello Akiko, are you looking for Yosuke?"

Akiko nodded, "Hello Mr. Shirohara, yes please." Yosuke's father invited her in, Akiko stood at the door admiring the interior.

She looked out the window which had a great view of the beach; it had a very family oriented feel to it. Akiko went over to a table with pictures; she picked up one that had a younger Yosuke and his father grinning happily on the beach. She searched the other pictures with her eyes, "Hm, something seems a bit off…Not sure what though." She said under her breath.

Yosuke entered the room; he wiped his hair with a towel, most likely coming out of the shower.

He noticed Akiko and looked her skeptically, "What are you doing?"

Akiko jumped from shock, "Yosuke!" She regained her composure and walked up to him upset. "I need to talk to you."

He smiled, "Finally come around, huh? You would have to wait for my dad to leave first-"

Akiko shook her head, cutting him off "No! I'm talking about Satoko."

Yosuke sighed; he dropped himself down onto the sofa. "Oh, what about her?"

Akiko disliked how nonchalant he was about it, "Why did you dump her? You two looked happy together every time at the café."

Yosuke leaned forward with a annoyed expression, "People change and we have to move on,"

Akiko approached him, "I understand that but you could've told her beforehand instead of just showing up with that senior girl and breaking her heart! Is this how you're mother raised you to treat people?" She stopped herself, feeling she might have gotten a little carried away.

Yosuke stood up and looked at Akiko with an angry glare, "You have no reason to butt into other people's business, it'd best you leave…Now"

Akiko drew back, she wasn't done but she could tell he wasn't in the mood so she let herself out. She felt it strange how his mood change so suddenly, but thought it was just more of Yosuke's quirks she had yet to experience.

Mai and Akiko strolled through the town on their day off from school. Akiko was in a slightly bitter mood, most likely from the events of yesterday. "What's his deal? He just turned from all passive to an angry, mad person." She said under her breath

Mai turned back to her friend, "Did you say something, Aki?"

Akiko looked up from her thoughts and shook her head, "No, just mumbling to myself!" Mai shrugged and kept walking ahead.

Akiko looked around the area; there were a lot more people, probably because students were free too.

Mai had called Akiko up and asked to hang out and Akiko didn't want to stay in her house so she agreed; she thought it would help her clear her mind.

They didn't have anything specific to do, just walking around stopping at shops occasionally.

"Hey, Aki, let's get some ice cream!" Mai said cheerfully, Akiko nodded in agreement and they headed for the ice cream stand by the beach.

Mai went up to the stand and ordered two cones; Akiko went and sat at a table.

She stared out to the sea, "I miss you guys…"

Mai smiled at Akiko, "Here you go Akiko." Akiko looked up a bit startled, but took the cone nonetheless; Mai sat down across from her. "Hey, Aki, what's wrong? If you didn't want to come out today you could've said so." Mai asked noticing her friend's withdrawn nature

Akiko sat up she smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry I must be acting pretty weird, huh?" They both exchanged smiles and laughed happily together; they watched the waves move in and out, it felt very peaceful.

That peacefulness didn't really last very long, a torrent of water shot up from the ocean. Two figures emerged from the water and walked onto the land along with a number of monstrous sea creatures.

One of them wringed her hair, "Ugh, I hate coming up to the surface, it messes with my hair!" She was shorter than her companion and had long blonde hair and wore a frilly dress.

The other one with her had short red hair and wore a leather tube top and pants; her eyes were narrowed and looked over the people on the pier. "Hn" She jetted her hand out and the water crashed against the pier, causing it to break and the people running in fear, the creatures chased after them.

"Remember we're here to find the Mermaid Princesses and take their pearls for Master Nero."

Akiko held her seashell necklace, _'Mermaid Princess?' _

The smaller one waved her hand at the bigger female, "Yeah, yeah." She went over to a boy who cowered on the ground; she picked him up by the collar. "Have you seen anyone who carries something like this around their neck?" She held up a seashell necklace, similar to the one Akiko had. The boy shook his head frantically; done with him, she threw him aside.

She surveyed the area looking for something, Mai tugged on Akiko's sleeve "Let's get out of here!" she whispered Akiko agreed.

The taller one turned her head over to the smaller one, "There are two others behind the table."

The blonde one nodded, "Yeah, I know, I was gonna give 'em a chance to run but I'm impatient today." She raised her hand and clenched a fist. The ground started to shake and roots from nearby trees broke through the wooden platform and grabbed a hold of Mai and Akiko, the vines brought them over to the two and dropped them before the two girls.

Akiko wiped the sand from her mouth and stood up, "What do you want from us?"

The blond pointed to her neck, "You're a Mermaid Princess aren't you?" Akiko grabbed her necklace protectively.

"What of it?" The blonde grinned evilly "We have orders to take you back to Nero, you both come with us and you won't get hurt."

Akiko shook her head, "Mai has nothing to do with this, leave her out of it."

The red head pointed to Mai "She is also a Mermaid Princess, we take both of you."

Akiko looked to Mai, "Wait, you're…?" Mai nodded and showed her pearl, Akiko still couldn't believe it.

"Who're you two?" Mai demanded

The blonde one spoke first, "I'm Eriku and this is my friend Keriku." She sighed and beckoned them forward "Alright, let's go!"

Mai stepped back, "We're not going anywhere!"

The Keriku girl sighed, "Fine, be that way," she put her hand out "Prepare to go under!" A huge wave crashed on top of them drawing the four of them into the ocean.

Akiko and Mai returned to their mermaid forms, "We'll take these!" A small torrent whipped off the necklaces and brought it over to the other two.

Akiko glared at them, "Give that back!"

Eriku cackled, "Someone's getting feisty!" A force pushed her forward causing her to let go of the pearls, a dolphin squealed happily, Akiko's eyes lit up "Pucha!" she hugged her friend.

A bright light emitted from the pearls and they turned into microphone-like objects, the light engulfed Akiko and Mai. Their tails were exchanged for normal legs.

"Crimson Pearl Voice!" "White Pearl Voice!" They shouted commencing the transformation. Akiko gained a corset dress with different shades of red with frills and gloves and boots to match. Her hair pulled into two ponytails and grew shorter and a darker red color with black heart earrings. Mai wore a white dress with grey sleeves and similar boots and gloves to Akiko's.

The water parted around the group revealing the two newly transformed duo. Akiko and Mai were confused and amazed at their transformation. They looked at each other and let out a squeal of excitement, "So cute!" They said in unison.

"You must sing Princesses, please. Use the power of your E-Pitch"

They looked around, "Who was that?"

A tune started to play in their ears, "I…I remember this song…" Mai stuttered

Akiko nodded, "I used to sing this when I was little."

Eriku started to get frustrated "Hey, don't ignore us!" She shot a torrent of water towards them but it dispersed once it touched the light surrounding Mai and Akiko.

They turned to Eriku and Keriku and pointed to them cutely, "Pichi Pichi Voice LIVE START!" They began to sing…

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi _

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

The song ended, Eriku and Keriku gradually grew weaker, in pain from the power of the song.

Akiko and Mai smiled, they pointed to the two, "Love Shower, Pitch! Would you like an encore?"

Eriku shrieked in anger, "You'll pay for this!" They disappeared shortly after.

Akiko looked down at the E-Pitch and smiled warmly "This is our power, Mai. As Mermaid Princess, we must protect the surface world and the sea!" They nodded to each other in agreement. The creatures returned to their state and returned to the sea, the spell they were under broken once Eriku and Keriku were defeated.

Yosuke stepped onto the beach, "Must've been a big wave." He said commenting on the damaged pier. He walked towards the water when he heard someone singing, "Hm?" He moved closer and saw someone sitting on a rock, but he saw a tail and fin coming from the torso instead of legs. "A…mermaid?" He approached her but she noticed him and dove into the water, "Wait!" but she already was out of range. He rubbed his neck, "She looked familiar, but I don't know how…" He questioned his memory and stared off into the sunset…

Eriku and Keriku stood in front of a familiar figure, their heads hung low.

"How could you have failed? I even sent Keriku which should've been an easy victory!" He shouted,

Eriku grimaced "I'm sorry, Master Nero…"

Nero groaned and combed his hand through his hair, "Alright, at least you identified them, half the job was done right."

Eriku perked up. "So the Crimson and White Pearl Princesses are on the surface? You two are dismissed, leave me to my thoughts."

Eriku and Keriku bowed in unison, "Yes, master." They left the room.

Nero smirked, "This will fair an interesting task." He chuckled and held up the purple pearl from before; he looked to the side of the room. A teal colored mermaid was held inside a tank, he place his hand on the glass. "You hear that? Two other Mermaid Princesses have been found; you'll have some company." He laughed evilly to himself.


	4. Confrontations

_Mermaid Melody Harmony!_

_4_

_Confrontations_

_**Akiko POV**_

Morning lectures had ended and it was time for lunch. I waited on the rooftop for Mai to come back with our food.

"This week suddenly got exciting…" I mumbled recalling the events that took place this week, I really didn't understand anything. Why was Yosuke so uptight and why does this Nero person want our pearls? Asking myself these questions wouldn't get me answers but it's all I could do for now.

I hadn't realized but Mai had come back with two bowls, she handed me one and sat next to me "Here, that one is beef flavored."

I looked at it then back to her in confusion, "Uh, Mai what is this?"

Mai looked at me in disbelief; she giggled "Its instant noodles, you never had them before?"

I shook my head, "I haven't been exploring much of the market lately and stuff like this you can't find back home."

Mai shook her finger, "Akiko, you have to be more open to things if you're going to live on the surface. Now just wait a few more minutes and they should be ready; next time you go shopping tell me and I'll help you." We both laughed cheerfully. Ever since yesterday Mai and I had gotten closer. But there was a long silence except for the strong breeze.

Mai held her necklace in her hand, "Akiko, do you know anything about why they attacked us?" she asked me with her eyes cast down.

I shook my head "Not any more than you know." I sighed and put on a smile, "But we'll figure it out together, right?"

Mai looked up at me and her cheery smile returned to her face, she held her pinky out "Yeah, together…promise."

I linked my pinky with hers, "It's a promise." I felt better knowing I didn't have to go through this alone and I know Mai felt the same.

Mai peeled back the lid on her bowl, she grinned "They're ready! Let's eat!"

I was a bit reluctant to try but I tried some anyways, "…This is great!"

Mai nodded, "See? See?" We enjoyed our lunch together on the rooftop and talked about different things; it felt really nice to feel like a normal high school student, even for just a little bit.

When Mai and I entered the class everyone was buzzing about something.

I asked one of the students what was going on, "There's supposed to be another transfer student and they're in this class." Akiko turned to Mai who shrugged her shoulders.

Ms. Toriumi walked into the class and instructed for everyone to take their seats, "Seeing from the liveliness of the class I'm sure you all know that we have another transfer today, come in." Ms. Toriumi beckoned for someone to come inside.

A girl with long purple hair and grey eyes walked into the class. "Class, this is Akemi Fujiwara,"

Akemi waved to the class, "Treat me well~" She winked cutely and the male population of the class had become infatuated with her quickly.

Akiko rolled her eyes, "She's perfect for Yosuke." She turned to the seat next to her to find the seat empty, "Hm? He was here before…" Akiko returned her attention to the lecture at hand.

_**Third Person POV**_

Lectures had ended for the day and students prepared to go home or to their after school activities.

Mai approached Akiko to walk home together, "You don't have council today right?"

Akiko shook her head, "Only Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. So tomorrow I do." Akiko grinned; she turned to Mai who had been lost in thought, "Hey, Mai?" Akiko tapped her friend, which woke her from her daze

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just thinking about the transfer…"

Akiko removed her shoes from her box as she talked, "Oh, you mean Fujiwara right?"

Mai sighed in frustration "I don't know what it is but it's something about her…"

Akiko placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah she's the new class heartthrob, I bet by tomorrow the hype will drop don't worry."

Mai looked to Akiko and shook her head, "Let's just head home." Mai walked off ahead of Akiko.

The council meeting today had been just as enjoyable as the rest. There wasn't much to discuss so they ended early and everyone just hung out in the council room.

Rei, Chihiro and Akiko chatted with each other.

Rei started to talk about an upcoming event, "Yep, there is a festival on the beach. It's this week, Sunday so we'll be off from school."

Akiko's eyes lit up with excitement, "Really? What's it for?"

Akiko turned to Chihiro, she waved her hand, "It's for no particular reason, the spring weather makes everyone anxious to do something so we just hold festivals whenever the towns willing."

Akiko thought it over and nodded her head firmly, "Alright! I need something to get my head off this mess. I'll invite Mai to come also." Chihiro and Rei were confused by her sudden declaration but shrugged it off as an 'inside' thing.

School clubs were about to end and everyone started to prepare to leave, except Chihiro who was frantic. "Oh no, the President will kill me!"

Akiko wandered over to Chihiro, "Hey Chihiro, wants wrong? You seem more nervous than normal."

Chihiro turned away from the desk she was searching with a troubled expression "I just put them on the ground; I was going to pick them right back up but-"

Akiko grabbed a hold of Chihiro's shoulders, "Chihiro, calm down and tell me what you're looking for."

Chihiro fixed her glasses and placed her hand on the desk, "I was organizing some of the money plans from the years before by date like the President told me, I had left my glasses case in my class so I went to get them but left the box in the hall on the second floor, but I promised my mother I'd help with groceries and go straight home and-"

Akiko held her hand up to Chihiro, telling her to stop, "Breathe in and breathe out…Okay I'll go get the box you go and I'll lock up okay?"

Chihiro calmed down and smiled sadly, "Thank you, Akiko, you're a great friend!" Chihiro hugged Akiko and ran out the room and all that was left was Akiko.

_**Akiko POV**_

I walked down the school corridors looking every which way the box could be "It would've been nice if she told me which hallway…" I huffed, I was lucky there was no work today either or I'd be in trouble.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I heard a female voice coming from a classroom ahead. "There are still people here?" The door slid open and I hid behind the wall, I didn't need to hide but it was just on instinct.

I looked over to see; a girl walked out, I recognized her to be the Drama Club president; she fixed her uniform ribbon and turned to the door as someone else came out.

My hand clamped over my mouth when I saw Yosuke leave behind her, she swung her arms around his neck "I still need a little practice for the play, maybe you could give me extra lessons?"

I rolled my eyes, that line was such a cliché, it wasn't funny or cute. Yosuke smirked and they kissed, she walked away in the opposite direction.

I nearly gagged; I couldn't believe what I just saw. I remembered what Satoko had said but that defiantly wasn't Saki who was a senior, that girl is in my math class.

"That boy gets around, doesn't he?" The anger in my voice was audible and without thinking I walked out of my hiding place and walked up to him "Yosuke!"

He turned around and I could tell he was surprised to see me, "Akiko? What are you doing here?"

I stopped in front of him with fists on my hips, obviously upset yet I didn't totally understand why "Student Council, but that's beside the point! What were you doing with the drama president? I thought it was Saki now?"

Yosuke narrowed his eyes and averted his gaze from mine, "Are we still talking about this? I thought you were done with your whole vigilante thing." He chuckled.

I fumed, this was all a joke to him! "Listen Yosuke, I don't know why you flipped out on me the day before and I'm sorry but whatever you are doing isn't right. What would you do if you got caught, haven't you seen those movies with the guy who thinks he's getting away with it but the girls actually all know what he's doing? It never ends well." I waved my finger in his face, I felt like I was actually having an effect I thought if those people who made moving speeches felt like this.

Even though I was kind of scolding him he remained silent and indifferent. It kind of annoyed me so I waved my hand, "Hello? Are you even listening?"

He didn't answer but instead he moved closer to me but I backed stepped, "You don't have to get closer, I can r-repeat…" I hadn't realized I backed into the wall, _'Bad choice Akiko'_ I thought solemnly in my head.

He hung over me and placed his hand beside my head, "What is it?" he asked vaguely

I didn't understand what he meant "Wh-what do you mean?"

His expression was more serious than before, "How come you're not all over me like the other girls?"

I frowned, "That arrogance of yours could be a key factor."

He smirked and chuckled slightly "That's what's interesting about you, you're not afraid to speak your mind and you can somehow resist me." His face started to get close to mine; I couldn't help but think wherever this was going wasn't going to be good.

My hand started to shake, the next thing I knew my hand had collided with his face subconsciously. My hand stung a little, so I know it hurt him too which I didn't mean to do, just scare him off.

There was a long pause till I fully realized what I did, "Yosuke, I'm-"

"What are you two doing here?"

I shifted my head to see Ms. Toriumi standing there with a frown. I looked back to Yosuke but he wouldn't look at me, his hand on his cheek.

I bowed my head, "I'm sorry I was looking for a box for Student Council and Yosuke was helping me find it."

Ms. Toriumi held out a box she held under her arm, "I presume this is it?" I took it and nodded solemnly, "Return it to the meeting room and I want both of you to head home, I won't reprimand you for this but don't let it happen again, you too Yosuke…Shirohara, are you alright?"

Without answering Yosuke walked away from the scene, I hung my head I hadn't meant to do that since I know he was joking or at least I thought he was. I headed off to the council room to return the box and just head home, this day needed to just end.

The school day passes in a blur, my mind wasn't focusing on anything. I was still wrapped around what happened yesterday between Yosuke and me. I let out a big sigh, tired of thinking about it but it wouldn't go away either.

"What's wrong with you, Akiko? You've been doing nothing but sighing all day." Mai stood in front of me; I had forgotten I was walking home from work with her and took a detour on the beach.

I shook my head and smiled sadly, "I don't even know myself…"

I could hear Mai sigh, "You're so weird…" I laughed, not so much as weird more of just confusing.

"Excuse me?" We turned around to a woman with a blue dress and wavy blond hair and a big hat covering her face, most likely a foreigner from her accent. She approached us, "Do you know where this place is?" She pointed to a place on a map that wasn't anywhere near this area.

Mai shook her head, "Um, miss you're in the wrong place if you're looking to get there."

She gasped and hung her head in despair, "Oh no, I knew I should've taken better directions…" She was pretty weird; she looked back up at us her hat covered her face still "Could you two show me how to get there?"

I exchanged glances with Mai, I know she was the thinking the same thing I was "Um, we would love to but we have to get to get home...how 'bo-"

Suddenly she dropped to the ground and started weeping which surprised us. "Oh, now I'll never make it in time!" Luckily there no one else was around to witness it. We did want to help but it just didn't seem like an obligation.

"You'll come with me…" She suddenly stood up, her hat falling off, and looked down at us, her expression was sinister and so was her smile "Right, Mermaid Princesses?"

We moved away from her, "She's one of them…" Mai whispered,

"Who are you?" I questioned,

She simply smiled and raised her hand; water rose from the sea and turned into ice shards "My name is Margaret." She answered lowly.

"Wait! You're not even gonna try to ask us to come peacefully?" I shouted, mostly to stall.

The woman frowned "We're going to say yes?"

I lowered my stare to the ground, "No…" She didn't give it a second thought and sent the shards toward us.

We managed to dodge it but felt that transforming was our best bet. "Crimson/White Pearl Voice!" We shouted in unison to begin the transformation. We did our pose from last time, "Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!"

We started to sing _Legend of Mermaid_ like the time before; but this time it didn't have much effect.

"Hahahah, you think that's going to work so easily? I'm not as weak as the others!" The ice shards pierced the barrier causing it to break.

Mai looked to me in despair, "Why isn't it working this time?" I tried to push myself off the ground, feeling weak it was harder to do.

Margaret walked up to us, "Nighty-night Mermaid Princesses." She stood over us ready to deal the last blow.

"Magenta Pearl Voice!" There was a burst of light behind Margaret, which caught her off guard.

"Tch, what now?!" She turned away to the new player; a girl with dark long magenta colored hair stood there.

She wore a long halter dress with a split to her thigh on the side, gloves to her forearms and slip on heels. She held an E-pitch just like ours and had a seashell necklace also; she pointed to Margaret in the same fashion as us, "Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!"

Margaret grew upset, "No you don't!" But before she could attack again she started to writhe in pain when the song started.

_Chotto! kocchi muite Baby_

_No nante iwasenai wa_

_sono ki ni saserun dakara_

_omowazu ogamitaku naru youna omi ashi de_

_kimi wo toriko ni suru no_

_dere dere shinai de yo~_

_Motto! kocchi muite Baby_

_nando mo iwasenai de_

_watashi mou shiranain dakara_

_omowazu kamacchaitaku naru youna no mo_

_ii kara_

_etto ima no wa nashi nashi_

_nani yo mou monku anno~_

The song ended and Margaret was rendered powerless, she growled "This isn't the last time you'll see me, stupid brats!" She shrieked before disappearing.

Mai and I exchanged glances than turned back to the other Mermaid Princess; she sighed and turned to us.

But before we could ask her anything she fled, "Wait! We just wanted…" Mai called out but she already was out of sight.

"Hm, I had the feeling we were going to find another princess." I declared,

Mai glared at me, "Don't act like you know the answers." We reverted back to normal and headed straight home.

But now there was another player on the board, we needed to befriend them but first find out who they were.


	5. Help Where You'd Never Expect it

_Mermaid Melody Harmony!_

_5_

_Help Where You'd Never Expect it_

_**Akiko POV**_

I walked to school with Mai this morning; she was at my door step and I had no reason to say no.

Mai started to talk about what happened the night before. "So who do you think the new Mermaid Princess is, or where she came from?" Mai questioned, in all honesty I had not a single idea who it could be, I never visited other kingdoms or seen other princesses.

I shook my head, "We'll I doubt she's skipped town yet so we'll probably find her, unless she returned to the sea already." There was always that possibility that she just happened to be there and helped out and left right after.

Mai sighed, "Well it would be nice to have another hand in this." We both knew there wasn't much else we could do expect wait for what happens next.

While we were talking we arrived in front of the school building, but there was a commotion going on in front of the gates, Mai noticed it too "What do you think it is?"

I shrugged, "Let's go find out." I was curious and besides we had to get through to go to school.

Inside the crowd of male students was the new transfer in our class, Akemi Hamasaki. She smiled brightly at the boys fawning over her, "Now, boys, I have to get to class!" She tried to leave the circle but they followed with her steps, she let out a frustrated sigh.

Mai looked to me, "Should we help her?"

She asked me, I shrugged, "Why not." We pushed into the crowd;

Mai took a hold of Akemi's arm, she was confused by it but Mai just smiled "Akemi, Ms. Toriumi needs you right away! And she sounds upset!" Mai exclaimed worriedly leading her out of the crowd; they tried to follow but I sent them a cold glare making them back off. I followed after Akemi and Mai into the school building.

Once we got inside Mai let go of Akemi's arm, she let out a sigh of relief "That was troubling, thanks…um."

Mai grinned, "I'm Mai and this is Akiko, we're all in the same class."

Akemi nodded, "Yes I remember you two now, well thanks again I'm still getting used to all the attention." She laughed conceitedly to herself, I couldn't help but think she was really enjoying being surrounded by boys; I shook it off and strike up a conversation.

"So what made you decided to move here? I moved here not too long ago either." I stated, it wasn't really prying if I had good intentions behind it would it?

Akemi paused having to think about it, "Back home was really boring and I needed something extra in life so I came across this place and decided to move here." I couldn't help but smile, her story sounded so similar to mine except I ran away from home.

I shifted my head to the window towards the ocean, "So you're parents are clueless?" Mai asked, Akemi chuckled nervously with a silly shrug.

Mai shook her head gently, "Looks like we're all in the same boat."

Akemi stopped fidgeting and blinked at us in disbelief; "Really? You guys ran away too?" Mai and I nodded in unison,

Akemi grinned happily "Wow, I never thought I would find people so much like me here! Let's be the best friends!" Without a warning Akemi pulled both of us into a great hug.

It was obvious she took a liking to us, but I was starting to lose the little breath I had left.

Mai patted Akemi's arm, "A-Akemi, can't…breathe…"

Akemi quickly let go, she laughed "Well I'll see you guys in class, catch ya later!" With that she ran off down the hall, we followed her lead and left also.

Once again the school day passed by in a blur, I heaved a sigh recalling the day.

Yosuke was here today but he never uttered a word to me, or looked in my direction. The day felt incomplete without his perverted comments or purposely irritating me.

I scratched my head in frustration, "Why am I so hung up on this? If he didn't try anything funny I wouldn't have had to hit him…" But no matter how many times I told myself that I didn't believe it.

The only way for me to feel better was to properly apologize to him.

I didn't have Student Council today so I had plenty of free time, so I decided to go search for Yosuke.

I asked around but no one saw him after classes. "His shoes are still in his box, so he's still in the school."

Without any specific aim, I started to wonder the halls in hope I'll find some clue on where he went. "He really is not worth my time…" I grumbled at the fact I was still in the school when in fact I could be doing something else.

"Don't worry, everyone else is in clubs right now…"

My head spun around towards the voice I just heard. "Yosuke?" I was kind of glad that I found him and was just eager to get this off my chest.

I slid the classroom door open, "Yosuke, I-" I paused mid sentence out of pure shock and lack of words to say at what I saw.

A girl, definitely not Saki or the drama head, with her arms wrapped around Yosuke's neck, his hands on her waist.

I retracted my hand and clenched it into a tight fist over my chest which was kind of tight at the moment. I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying anything rash; I raised my head and grinned childishly "So sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

"Akiko, wait" Yosuke called out but I burst into a run before he could say anything else.

I sat on the ground by the council room with my knees pulled up. Why did I get so upset back there? I know Yosuke likes to flirt and I've seen him kiss other girls before. I've never felt like this before in all my life, and it was irritating not knowing what to do about it.

I heard footsteps echoing down the hall, I looked up to see Yosuke had actually followed me out.

I stood up hoping to leave without him noticing me, but he still saw me "Akiko, wait." I don't know why I listened this time but I stood in place as if my feet were glued to the ground.

He approached me and turned me around to face him; it was hard to look him directly in the eye.

"Why did you run off when I called after you?" He questioned, though it should be quite obvious.

"I interrupted you and wanted to leave you to your business." I lied, I couldn't face him directly. Him staring at me so much made it hard to concentrate; I didn't know why, my mind was just somewhere else.

His hands rested on my shoulders, "You came for a reason, and I know you wouldn't come looking for me if it wasn't important."

I had completely forgotten the reason I was looking for him in the first place. "Uh, th-that's not important right now…you should go back to your friend." I started to fumble with my words and felt more awkward as he looked at me.

Something about that made him smirk a little, I didn't know why though. "Friend...hah, right." He rolled his eyes with a small shake of the head "She doesn't matter right now;" He moved closer to me but I didn't feel threatened this time "You're more important to me, Akiko."

I would normally get angry and call him a liar but nothing was making sense in my head. "You…you don't mean that…" I said lowly, still looking away.

"Why would I lie about that? Come on and look at me." He held my face and turned my head back to him. It was shocking because his eyes were somehow sincere and not the usual playful ones.

He flashed a quick smile before he moved in closer, making the space between our faces smaller. I didn't know what he was doing till his eyes started to close. On pure instinct I turned my head and I felt his lips touch my cheek.

Yosuke must've realized he didn't get what he was aiming for since he opened his eyes and pulled back. It was an awkward silence as we stared at each other.

He broke the silence with a small laugh, "Ah, you're face is so red~" I felt my cheeks and they were very warm.

Getting my mind back, I glared up at him "Yosuke you jerk!" Without letting him respond I stomped off in the other direction, leaving him to stand there by himself.

_**Third Person POV**_

Akiko threw her bag down onto the ground before she fell back onto her bed. She curled up with a pillow pressed tightly against her chest; she let out a long irritated sigh. "What's wrong with me? My hearts' beating so fast…" She muttered lowly.

Her fingers gripped the pillow tightly, _'He tried to kiss me again…'_ Letting her thoughts trail off, she rolled over to her side with a short sigh. The day was long as she was tired, thinking about today's events right now would do her no good. Once she closed her eyes she drifted off into a sound sleep.

"See you tomorrow!" Akiko waved goodbye to her classmates before she tread off to the Student Council room. But she her head was down all the while and she ended up bumping into someone, "Ah, I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright." Hearing that voice caused Akiko to take a quick step back; Yosuke smiled slightly before he tried to walk closer. But Akiko stepped to the side with a wry smile "Akiko?"

"Heh, I gotta go; Student Council and all. I'll catch you later!" Before Yosuke could bother to answer she walked away quickly with her head hung.

Once she made it to the club room she placed her hand over her racing heart with a sigh. "I can't even look him in the eye anymore. Why am I such a coward?" She grumbled inflicting self pity.

"Uh, Akiko?" Akiko looked up to see Rei standing in front her with a quizzical look.

She stood up straight, "Oh, Rei. I didn't see you there, uh…" She was lost for words and was positive he thought strangely of her now.

Rei smiled and pointed his finger towards the door, "Come on, the meeting is starting soon." Akiko nodded with a small smile and walked inside with him.

Mitsuru set down the marker on the table, "Alright so everyone is clear that Monday the 18th to Saturday the 23rd will be exams and all clubs will be closed to make time for studying, right?" The club room agreed in unison.

Mitsuru smiled "Great. Well that's all for today, since we won't be meeting till after exams I wish you all the best of luck." She closed her eyes with a small smile "Though you'll need more than luck alone to pass, so make sure to study. You must keep up you're grades to participate in clubs and other extracurricular activities." Everyone gathered up their belongings and started to leave.

Chihiro and Rei approached Akiko, "Yo, Akiko." She turned around with a smile. "Hey you guys know what this Sunday is right?" Rei questioned the two.

Chihiro nodded pushing up her glasses, "Oh yeah, it's Mother's Day. That reminds me I have to go shopping for a present."

Rei grinned, "Heh, I gotta go shopping with my dad for dinner. With mom taking a break that day, I can't leave dad to make food or we'd all get food poisoning." He chuckled lightly putting his arms behind his head casually.

Akiko narrowed her gaze to the side; she hadn't spoken to her mother in weeks. She felt bad thinking that her mother would spend Mother's Day worrying. She let out a depressing sigh.

"Hey, Akiko, something up? You seem kind of down, and haven't said much of anything the whole time." Rei questioned, feeling concern for his friend, Chihiro felt the same.

Akiko waved her hand, "No, everything's fine. I just…haven't spoken to my mom in a long time." That was partially the truth but not the full reason for her absent mind.

Her two friends nodded in understanding, "Well Sunday should be the perfect day to make up with her." Chihiro chimed in. Akiko nodded and flashed a quick twitch of the lip. Still not fully back up to speed yet, Akiko decided it would be best to head home soon. She bid goodbye to her friends before she set left the room.

Akiko exchanged her shoes at her shoe box before turning to leave the building. She stopped once she saw Yosuke standing outside, she bit her lip lightly. "Why is he still here …?" She thought aloud. They both lived in the same building and he lived across from her, it would be hard to avoid him.

Feeling a little awkward standing there and students passing by glancing at her, she drew in a deep breath before walking out the building.

"Akiko…Hey wait!" Yosuke called after her; once she hit outside she sped up her walking speed. But Yosuke managed to catch up and keep pace with her, "Hey, you've been avoiding me all day. Normally when I do something wrong you get angry at me, but you still talk to me. What's up?" He questioned but Akiko did her best to keep her head forward and ignore him.

He placed his arms behind his head casually, "Don't tell me you're still upset about that kiss yesterday?" That caused Akiko to stop in her tracks to glare at him blankly before she kept walking. He ran up beside her again, "So it is. Come on it can't be bothering you that much." He kept trying to get her to talk to him but each attempt failed.

The walk home was quiet and awkward, and that annoyed Yosuke. "We're neighbors and classmates; you'll have to talk to me sometime." Akiko looked back at him before she went into her apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Akiko pressed her back towards the door and slid down to the ground, she let her head fall back against the door. "Damn him… Damn these feelings I don't understand." She shut her eyes and drew in a long agitated breathe. Her hand gripped the seashell necklace that held her pearl, hoping to gain some type comfort from it. "Right about now, I could use mom's advice…"

The blue haired mermaid paced across the palace floor in distress. She threw her hands up "How could this happen? Mai was such a good girl, she never once showed signs of rebellion."

Lucia placed a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Hanon, I'm sure she's alright." She smiled comfortingly towards her friend.

Hanon looked back at Lucia and sighed lightly, "Yeah I guess you're right. She left a note saying she was going to the surface."

"Heh, at least yours left a note." Kaito walked onto the scene with a small smile.

Hanon placed her hands on her hips with a small pout, "I still don't get it, Mai never would disobey me, which was strange since I pretty much raised her. I understand Akiko leaving since she was always a little rebel. I'm surprised she didn't leave sooner actually."

Lucia frowned with a quick twitch of the eye, "Anyways…I'm sure they're all fine."

Hanon shook her head, "I'm sure she is but I'm more worried about this new threat. Nero, what does he want?" The room grew silent at the mention of his name; there were still questions on Nero and what he was going to do. "Ever since he's arrived other sea creatures have been acting strangely."

Lucia held her seashell pendant tightly as she looked down "Akiko…"

"_Right about now, I could use mom's advice…"_ Akiko's voice rang through Lucia's head. Her head shot up and she looked around franticly.

"Lucia, something wrong?" Kaito questioned noticing her frantic sudden frantic nature.

Lucia looked down then back up to Kaito, "I… I thought I heard Akiko's voice." She said still a little shocked from the experience.

Kaito placed a hand on her shoulder with a comforting smile, "I think you're probably tired, all this work around the palace is probably stressing you out."

Lucia looked to her friends who also seemed a bit worried; she stretched her arm behind her head and smiled "Heh, I guess you're right." But she still wasn't convinced it was nothing.

Akiko sat and flipped the channels on the TV when her cell started to ring. "Hello, oh hey Mai."

"Aki, what do you say we take a walk around town? We'll be swamped with studying all next week so let's enjoy our free time."

Akiko thought about the offer and she quite frankly had nothing else better to do. "Alright, I'll meet you in front of the café in a few minutes." The two disconnected before Akiko went to get ready.

Akiko stood in front of the café, which was still closed with Ms. Ano still away on vacation. She looked up at the building; it felt weird not going there after school when she became so used to it.

"Akiko!" Akiko turned to see Mai approaching her from afar. Mai smiled "I'm glad you could make it."

"I really had nothing else to do and we haven't gotten a chance to hang out, with Student Council and all." The two friends shared a light hearted laugh together before continuing off on their trip around town.

Akiko took a sip of her ice tea, "Ah, this is good. It sucks that we can't enjoy this more often." She pouted lightly before giggling a little.

Mai smile and poked her spoon out, "Heh, you could if you just don't head straight home after school. It's especially beautiful at sunset."

Mai stuck another spoonful of yogurt in her mouth, "So… how's it been with you and Yosuke?" she asked suddenly. She than scratched her cheek, "I mean, I'm just curious. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Akiko let out a nervous laugh, "Well…that's complicated, but when is it not when it comes to Yosuke?" She tried to make light of it but she really didn't know what to say about the topic.

The two were walking towards the beach till there was a hoard of people running from that direction. Akiko and Mai exchanged glances before they threw their sweets away and ran towards where the action was.

When they arrived they saw Eriku, Keriku and Margaret having a faceoff with the other Mermaid Princess from before. But this time she was looking weak.

"Tch, not so tough now are you, Mermaid Princess?" Eriku smirked flipping her blonde curls back. Keriku just stood silently next to her with her arms crossed.

"Akiko we have to help her." Mai spoke quickly before they both nodded in unison.

They both ran towards the three, Akiko quickly threw up sand in Margaret's face to distract her. Mai helped the other mermaid stand up, "Are you alright?" She nodded weakly.

"Who did that?!" Margaret shrieked rubbing the specs of sand out of her eyes.

"It's the other two Mermaid Princesses." Keriku spoke with indifference.

Eriku shook her head before she glared at the three, "Well this makes everything easier, three fish one stone."

Akiko and Mai stood in front of the other girl protectively and threw their hands in the air, "Crimson/White Pearl Voice!"

They both transformed into their Idol forms and posed cutely at the end. The other girl gaped in pure shock at the two.

Akiko pointed her E-Pitch at Margaret, "As far as I'm concerned, you're the ones going down." The duo placed the microphones to their mouth and started to sing.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi _

Though they sang the same as before, the song didn't have the same effect. Maragert raised her hand and sent ice shards towards them; luckily the barrier broke after the attack and only pushed them back. Eriku laughed, "You're little song isn't going to work this time!"

Akiko gasped for breathe, "Mai, why isn't working?" Mai shook her head, not knowing what the problem was either.

The other mermaid stood up and stepped in front of the two, "Get up, and follow my lead." The two didn't know what she had planned but thought it was better than sitting back and taking the attacks. She started to sing

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

The song still didn't have much effect. "Hah, I told you it won't work!" Eriku readied a large vine to attack with. But the vine disintegrated once it touched the barrier around the girls. Akiko stood up and joined in with her.

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

Eriku dropped the other vine she had readied to attack with and held her head, "What…?" Mai joined in and the trio sang together, weakening their foes even more.

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

The song ended and the three pointed forward, "Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?"

Margaret growled "We'll get you back Mermaid Princesses!" The trio disappeared.

Akiko and Mai turned to the Magenta Pearl, "Are you alright?" She smiled and nodded. Mai held her hand out "I'm Mai and this is Akiko."

Akiko elbowed Mai, "We aren't a hundred percent that she's on our side…"

The other girl laughed and waved her hand, "Don't worry I'm not going to betray you guys or work for the bad guys. I'm good like you guys." She laughed again rubbing her neck, "This was a really big shock, I never thought you guys were like this." Akiko and Mai exchanged strange glances before she transformed back to normal, earning some very surprised and shocked glances from the two.

"Nice to see you guys!" Akemi waved her hand grinning with her eyes closed happily.

"Akemi?! You're a Mermaid Princess?" Mai gaped still shocked. Akemi nodded and held up the seashell necklace that held her pearl; it resembled Mai's and Akiko's just in a magenta color.

Akiko scratched her head and let out a laugh, "Wow I wasn't expecting this at all!"

The three sat around a table, each enjoying a cup of yogurt. Akemi happily ate her share while Akiko and Mai were more interested on her. "Ah, Akemi you didn't answer us…" Mai called for her attention.

Akemi looked up from her sweets, "Oh yeah. I left the North Atlantic palace because I was kind of bored of life back home. I had heard that the surface was fun and there were lots to do up there. So I just packed my things and left in the night. Though my first day I encountered that Margart lady and you two, but I didn't know it was you at the time." She stuck another spoonful in her mouth.

"It seems we're all runaways here…" Akiko said jokingly eating some of her yogurt too.

Akemi pointed her finger upwards, "Oh that's right before I left I had heard some news about the attacks on the kingdoms." This seemed to surprise Akiko and Mai; they've been gone for so long they were unaware of what was going on back home. "Apparently some guy called Nero said he was going to take all the pearls to summon Aqua Regina and to gain control of the sea and land. I think he's responsible for the sea creatures acting up too."

Akiko sat back in her seat with a sigh, "Mom's probably neck deep in her own worries right now… I wish I could help her."

Mai looked up at the two, "We can, by protecting the land from Nero's attacks and preventing him from getting the pearls."

Akemi nodded and held her hand out, "Together, we can do this." Mai placed hand on top of hers.

Akiko looked at her friends with a smile before she placed hers on top of theirs. "We won't let anything happen, not as long as there is breath in my body."

The three smiled at each other with a strong determination in their eyes and a new resolution in their hearts.

"So… You didn't capture any of the princesses? None?" Nero looked down at the three who hung their heads low.

"We're sorry Master Nero. We have failed you." They all apologized in unison.

Nero sighed and brushed his blonde hair out of his face coolly; he held his head with a sigh. "If it wasn't for the fact we have one already I would be very displeased. I'll give you another chance, but don't screw it up this time. You are dismissed." He got up from his seat and disappeared behind the curtain.

Margaret growled, "We can't keep failing Master like this! We have to try harder to please him."

Keriku scoffed and walked away, "I could care less about pleasing him. All I want is to make those mermaids pay." She clenched her fist as she glared at the mermaid floating in tanks across the room.

Eriku approached her from behind, "Don't worry, you'll get your chance."

_**END**_


	6. Making Amends

_Mermaid Melody Harmony!_

_6_

_Making Amends_

_**Third Person POV**_

"That should be it." Akiko smiled at the sweets placed out on the table. She had cleaned up the apartment since Mai and Akemi were coming over. She thought it was a good idea to have a little celebration for the new addition to their team. It also motivated her to finally clean up the place.

At that moment there was a knock to the door. Akiko happily ran over, fixed herself just before, and opened the door calmly with a smile. "Welcome to my humble home."

Akemi and Mai walked in and looked around to take in the room. Akemi eye's caught the cake on the table first, her eye's glittered energetically "Is that for us?!" She seemed really eager to dive into that cake.

Akiko followed her gaze and smiled wryly "Heh, yes it's for you guys." Akemi sliced herself a large slice before going at it. Mai giggled and walked over to a seat.

"Alright so we're pretty clear so far on that this Nero guy is a threat, right?" Mai stated and the other two nodded in agreement. She let out a sigh "There's still things we're in the dark about… I guess torturing ourselves over it wouldn't do any good."

Akemi put down her fork and raised her hand, "Change of subject!" She pointed over to Akiko, "I heard some things about you missy!" Akiko pointed to herself a little confused as to what she meant. Akemi winked with a sly smirk "I heard that Shirohara boy lives in the apartment across from this one. And I also heard you two were seen together after school in the halls more than once. So spill."

Akiko lowered her eyes and bit her lip lightly. Mai elbowed Akemi roughly; she knew Yosuke was a strange topic for Akiko. But even Mai was curious as to what the relationship was for the two.

Akiko put her hand up with a weak smile, "Heh, I guess that's to be expected. Me and Yosuke…it's complicated." She drew in a deep breath and informed her friends of all that's happened between the two.

Akemi blinked silently after the story, she threw up her hands with a large grin, "Wow! That sounds like something in one of those teen dramas! No wonder you feel awkward around him."

Mai nodded along with her, "She's right, I guess people do change. Yosuke was always a bit weird to me…"

Akiko laughed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "Yeah, well now you know everything. And it's been really hard recently… I just can't look at him the same since he tried to kiss me." She played with the crumbs of cake on her plate.

Akemi dropped her hands on the table and pushed herself up, "Well that's it. I decree a girl's day out, after school tomorrow! We need to get our minds cleared and get to know each other better. Agreed?" She looked down at her friends who seemed to mull over the idea in their heads. "Alright" they both agreed in unison, Akemi grinned "Great!"

Mai and Akemi took the leftover cake home, Akemi more so; since it was getting late and they still had school in the morning. Akiko said goodbye to her friends before she in turn set up for the night.

Akiko, Mai and Akemi left the school together and headed into town. "Alright, where to first?" Akemi questioned. The other two looked at her dumbfounded. "What? I've only been in town for a two days, I don't know the place like you guys." Akiko and Mai exchanged glances and sighed lightly with smiles.

Akiko lifted her finger and walked forward, "I know a good spot, let's head there-" She stopped mid sentence and in her tracks. The other two crept behind her to see what she saw, then Mai grimaced and Akemi whistled playfully.

"Well that's a surprise. Who woulda thought we'd see Shirohara here?" She snickered at Akiko's flustered expression.

"Hey, Yos-" She called out but was cut off by Akiko's hand and the two dragged her off behind a shrub. They looked on from behind the brush; Yosuke looked around confused but picked up pace again.

Akiko glared in Akemi's direction, "The hell Akemi? You know how it is between me and Yosuke right now!"

Akemi shrugged, "Well my mom always told me to face my problems head on and thought it would be best for you guys just to talk it out. Or you'll be avoiding him your whole life; come one he sits next to you in class and he's your neighbor."

Akiko groaned; she knew Akemi was right but she didn't know how to approach the 'problem'. She grabbed her head in irritation.

Mai tapped her friend's shoulders, "I think we should get up now… People are starting to stare. Besides, this is our day to relax, let's enjoy it." Mai was right; passers-by were staring down at the three girls behind the bush.

The three girls spent the last three hours strolling town, but thanks to Akemi they visited mainly confectionary stores. Akiko shook her head as Akemi ate her fourth ice cream cone, "How do you possible keep all that sweet stuff down." She grimaced while sticking her tongue out, Akiko wasn't one for sweet things and preferred spicy food.

Akiko sighed with her hand over her heart, several times they had encountered Yosuke in town and Akemi tried to call his attention. Luckily they were able to avoid him but ended up looking very strange to the other people in town. She just hoped that would be the last time for the day.

If that wasn't enough, in her absentminded thinking Akiko managed to bump into someone. "Ah, I'm so sorry..."

"It's not a problem." Akiko's eyes widened at the familiar voice, just as she cursed herself a thousand times over in her head. "You know if you wanted to hide from me, you should do a better job at it."

Akiko looked up at Yosuke with a surprised expression, "What, wait you knew?"

Yosuke chuckled with a nod, "Yeah, you know you're not that secretive. I just wanted to see how long you could keep it up so I acted as if I never noticed. After Akemi shouted my name for the second time I was positive." Yosuke stuck his hands into his pockets and waved to Akemi and Mai who watched from afar.

Akiko looked back and shook her fist angrily at the two; they held their hands together and bowed in response before heading into the store quickly. She let out an awkward sigh and waited for Yosuke's questions.

"So are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me for the past two days?"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about…" Akiko narrowed her eyes to the side.

Yosuke placed a hand on his hip with a pout "If it's about that kiss, I'm so-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Akiko pulled his arm and dragged him off, "Since those two ditched me, how about we take a walk?" She forced a smile, not really taking no as an answer as she dragged him along.

Akiko took a small bite of the crepe in her hand as she walked in silence with Yosuke, it was good but she wasn't as hungry as she thought. Every time he would try and bring up what happened or apologize for it, she'd change the subject, it was getting tiresome. Akiko felt worse about it with every step she took but she knew she'd have to stop being a coward sooner or later.

"Listen-"

"Akiko-"

They both turned to each other to speak at the same time. There was a long pause as they stared at the other, wondering who would speak up first. Akiko sighed, taking the chance to go first, "Yosuke, I'm… I'm sorry for avoiding you so much and not being more mature about this. It's just… thinking about it makes me feel really nervous, among other things."

Yosuke crossed his arms behind his head, "Yeah, I guess I should apologize too… I took advantage of the situation and made you feel uncomfortable about it." He spoke sincerely and meant every word, which is rare for him on normal occasions. His eyes narrowed to the side, avoiding looking at her.

Akiko's eyes were cast down as well, "I guess we're both at fault here, huh?" She lifted her head slightly to look at him, a sheepish smile on her face.

His gaze met hers and he returned the smile. His arms dropped to his sides and half a grin formed on his lips. "Hm, how about you finally go on that date with me? Then I'll definitely forgive you!" He chuckled into his grin.

"D-date? Why would I do such a thing?!" Her smile turned into a frown, her arms crossed over her chest. "That doesn't sound like a fair trade to me."

Yosuke sighed and turned to start walking away, "Then I guess you're happy with me not accepting your apology. Which means you can continue on with the heavy burden on-"

"Alright, alright!" Her arms flew into the air and dropped back to her side with an exasperated sigh. "I'll go on a date with you, Yosuke." Teeth gritted as she talk she felt reluctant to agree. It really wasn't any reason for her too but she knew he'd guilt trip her into doing it somehow. Or maybe she didn't really mind in the end.

Satisfied with his victory he grinned, pulling her close to him and continued their walk. "Great! Now let's enjoy the rest of the day together~" Akiko made a very audible sigh of dissatisfaction as she was pulled along.

Finally done enjoying themselves, Akemi and Mai spotted Yosuke and Akiko walking along the beach together. "Look at that, they got all friendly with each other real quick." Akemi smiled to herself, happy her plan turned out right. She honestly was worried nothing good would come of it and they wouldn't patch things up.

Mai smiled sipping on her iced tea, "You're right, I think they got even closer than before." The two looked to each other and nodded. They walked off in the opposite direction together to leave the other two to themselves.

Eventually they found themselves sitting on the sand, far enough from the water not to risk Akiko getting wet. Yosuke dug his hand in the sand, "Do you not like the water?"

Akiko blinked processing the question before shaking her head, "I like it, but I just don't feel like getting wet today. Sorry" She smiled weakly, a bit apologetic. She couldn't really take the risk and telling him was out of the question as well.

"Don't apologize, it's no big deal. I'm fine with just sitting on the sand with you." He let the sand fall through his fingers before turning his head and smiled at her. She notices and quickly rests her chin on her knees, pulling them closer to her chest. "So, do you still hate me?" The look on her face gave him the idea she didn't understand. "I mean, I've been kind of an ass and you obviously didn't enjoy my company before."

Heaving a sigh Akiko loosened her grip on her legs and looked up, "No, I don't hate you. I never did." Her gaze went back to the sea and the setting sun ahead of them. "You're right, you we're pretty big of an ass, but that didn't make me hate you. I was mainly annoyed."

"Annoyed?"

"Yeah, I mean, you might not think it but there are a lot of things I don't really understand. Like certain feelings or actions, they make my head hurt trying to understand." That for one was the honest truth. There were still a lot of things she didn't really get about humans or things up on the surface. Something else her parents neglected to really tell her about. Being a mermaid princess meant all that mattered to you was your kingdom. The thought of her parents made her a little sullen and bitter as well.

He lifted his hand to his head, sitting in silence letting it set in before speaking up. "I should think more before doing that kind of stuff, huh?"

Akiko only gave a silent nod in response. "…But, in the end I'm still pretty happy I met you."

"R-Really?" The surprise in his voice made Akiko chuckle, she responded with another nod as she flashed him a smile. His eyes looked down to the side as he chuckled a little nervously, still rubbing his head.

There was an awkward silence before their eyes managed to find each other, then they broke out into hearty laugh.

"I'm happy your friends ditched you, else we wouldn't be hanging out like this."

Akiko nodded, chuckling inwardly, before looking back to the ocean.

For a while they both just sat there talking about various things with each other, enjoying the coming sunset. This was the closest they had got in all the time Akiko had been here, and probably their most friendly interaction since.

Yosuke eyed Akiko's hand by her side, a thought running through his head. He looked away as his hand started to walk over to hers but a little hesitant to land it on top of hers. The sudden feeling of his hand on hers made her look down at their hands then up to him, a shy smile formed on her lips.

The sweet moment didn't last very long till a scream let out. Both of their heads turned to the water where people had started to run away from. Akiko had feared the worse and quickly stood on her feet and Yosuke did the same.

"What do you think is going on?"

Akiko frowned "Nothing good."

Another large crash sounded from the water, sending a tower of water into the air just as two familiar figures emerged. Eriku snickered throwing a piece of seaweed off her shoulder, "It seems the humans didn't miss us all too much."

Akiko grimaced, this was a bad situation. With Yosuke here she can't transform, and the risk of him getting hurt is there too. Her top priority was to get him out of the line of fire above all else, then she could worry about the troublemakers. With no hesitation she grabbed his hand and ran in the opposite direction, away from the beach. But they didn't get far till a wall of sand rose from the ground and blocked their path. Akiko hissed, cursing her luck.

"Did you really think you'd get away so easily, princess?" Eriku and Keriku approached from behind.

Yosuke looked back and forth between the three, trying to figure what was going on. Akiko turned around and pulled Yosuke to her side, "I want you to run as fast as you can and don't look back." She ordered under her breath, not breaking eye contact with the enemy.

The idea obviously upset him as he quickly retorted. "What are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here with these people!" She winced with click of the tongue, she really didn't need him to act like a hero right now; it'd only get them in more trouble now.

Eriku tilted her head, "Oh, who's this? A male human? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Akiko scowled, shooting an angry glare the blonde's way. "It's none of your concern who he is or what he is to me. He isn't involved in this now let him go!"

Eriku cackled, "Oh touchy, touchy! I was only curious; he must definitely mean something for you to get riled up like this." She held up her hand and a root rose with it. "We can take him with us to Nero if you want, so you two don't have to part. He could be a nice pet for the castle." She smirked and waved her hand sending the root to attack.

Akiko was about to move Yosuke out of the way but found herself being pushed to the ground when she heard a pained groan. She looked over at the fallen body in shock. "Yosuke!" She fumbled over to his side as he lay on the sand, luckily he wasn't injured other than a likely bruise on his head but he was rendered unconscious. She hung her head, picking up a fist full of sand in her clenched hands. "You idiot, I told you to run..."

"I wasn't expecting him to get in the way, huh." Eriku shrugged. Akiko stood on her feet and glared at the blonde. "Ah, did I make princess mad? Well, come on; see if you can take me!" She fired another attack while Akiko dodged the attack, rolling out of the way.

She ran as far as she could before taking out her pendant, "Crimson Pearl Voice!" a bright light consumed her and once it subsided she was clad in her idol wear. She held up her E-Pitch and started to sing.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

Eriku shrieked holding her ears, "That stupid song, cut it out!" Her hand raised up, a column of sand following up with it.

Akiko jumped out of the way of the attack in time and kept singing. But she noticed it wasn't as strong as ususal. Was it because she was alone? She eyed Yosuke who was still passed out, it was now a battlefield and she didn't want him to get hurt anymore. She had the idea to move the battle elsewhere. With that she ran towards the water and jumped in.

She stepped on a rock and turned to see the duo had followed her in, just as she needed. "What's the meaning of this? Are you making it easier for us to take you back?"

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi _

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

Eriku was getting frustrated; she was growing weak but still had enough energy to fight back. "Shut it already!" In response Keriku raised her hand and torrents of water went for Akiko, only some she managed to block but she was eventually knocked onto her back.

"Gah... Why isn't it working?" She groaned, the slight pain from the impact affecting her.

"_You can't rely on just your voice for power Mermaid Princess."_ A familiar voice rang in Akiko's head. She looked around trying to find the source till she realized it was just in her head again. _"There are other means to draw out your strengths and defend yourself."_

Akiko was ready to question the bodiless voice when her E-Pitch started to glow in her hand. She quickly let go of it, unsure of what was happening, when it floated in midair and the glow around it intensified. Once the light subsided the mic had transformed into a staff with the same head of the E-Pitch within a circle. Her new E-Pitch floated back into her hand, she stared at it as if it was a new, unfamiliar object.

Despite them still being in slight awe, Keriku snapped out of it and took the chance to make an underhanded attack. "Hey, stay focused!" She called out sending another torrent toward her foe.

Akiko was next to return to reality, just in time to jump out of the way and doge the attack. Landing safely on a rock, she stared at the item in her hand. Why did it change and what was she supposed to do with it now? She had a few more questions but there wasn't time to ask them all. Keriku was getting ready to charge with another attack.

Akiko gulped and held out the staff, pointing it at the other two "Go!" Keriku stopped and looked worried. Sadly nothing happened and the mermaid's face fell in disappointment while Keriku simply laughed and resumed her assault. Akiko jumped over the next few torrents, shakily making a landing each time.

"Why couldn't this upgrade come with a manual?!" Voice filled with annoyance she waved around the staff, trying to disperse the torrents before they got to her. That was the only function she could think to use it for, but eventually that wouldn't prove useful anymore. She had to figure out how exactly to 'draw out her strength'. Taking the chance to breath she gripped the rod in her hand and stared down at it. "Okay, concentrate. Maybe it's one of those 'inner power' kinds of things." She really didn't have time to try the idea out with her pursuer getting more violent with attacks. Akiko took in a deep breath as she held up the staff and pointed it towards Eriku, the E-Pitch had started to glow. "Come on, this better… Work!" Just as the demon launched another attack, she swung the weapon and lost her balance when a glowing arc shot towards her adversaries. The arc blew up once it came in contact with their bodies, sending them flying backwards. Akiko stared in awe at what she had just done and brought her gaze to the staff in her hand. "That was…" A grin plastered on her face, she jumped up in glee. "So cool! Why couldn't I get this earlier?!" This was a great discovery in her book, and it proved much more powerful than singing. She'd have to tell Mai and Akemi once she got back to the surface.

In the midst of her gloating the two demons rose back to their feet, but looking much weaker than before. The blonde growled and jutted her hand out "Don't get too happy now, princess! You got lucky this time!" And with a finally shriek she tossed her hand down and they dissolved in a cloud of smoke.

After that knock to the head Yosuke had little memory of what had just happened, but he did know that he was with Akiko before it all happened. Now he searched the beach frantically hoping to find his friend. "Akiko!" He called out looking in every which direction. The sun had set and it was getting dark soon, but he couldn't leave till he knew Akiko was alright. His attention turned to the ocean, as if he'd get some answers from their somehow. "Huh?" He squinted, moving closer to the water as he spotted something on top of the rocks. Getting closer he realized it was a person sitting on top but there was something off about them. "Someone there?" He called out inching closer but the person in question turned their head to the voice and quickly fled, jumping into the water. "Hey, wait!" But it was too late as they were already gone. The boy couldn't shake the feeling he had looking at them along with another thing that caught his attention. "Did they… Was that a tail?"


	7. Dates and Festivals and Demons, Oh My!

**_Mermaid Melody Harmony!_**

**_7_**

**_Dates and Festivals and Demons, Oh My!_**

"Again you have failed me!" Nero's voice boomed alongside the sound of his fist slamming downward out of anger. Teeth gritted, he fixed a harsh stare on his minions before turning his head away sharply, clicking his tongue. "What is your excuse this time?"

Eriku's eyes were cast down and she kept her mouth closed unlike her usual self. Noticing her partner's reluctance to speak up, Keriku stepped forward. "My lord, the Crimson Pearl has awakened to new powers which caught us off guard as it was not expected, thus foiling our original plans." She kept her eyes down as she spoke, never really making direct eye contact until she finished.

The blond male wore a look of displeasure, a frown adorning his face as he side-eyed the redhead. "…What are these new powers you speak of?"

"She displayed the ability to conjure what I assume are energy blasts from that microphone device."

Nero grimaced at the new information. His hand went up to his forehead, giving it a light rub. "This is an unwelcomed surprise… There were no records of the princesses being able to do anything but sing." His legs swung around to rest atop the armrest of the throne, his head dropping back as well. "How troublesome…"

"Sounds like you'll need some more manpower around here; it's a good thing I came along when I did." A new voice called from the corridor putting the other two minions on guard. The newcomer exited the shadows showing their face. Her piercing, ice blue eyes had a mischievous twinkle to them as they surveyed the room; a whistle came from her parted lips. "Nice play ya got here." She combed a hand through her short, white hair while her other hand gripped a purple electric guitar that hung off her shoulder.

Coming out of her meek state Eriku frowned at the girl. "Who the heck are you?"

The whitehead blinked, not realizing she was speaking to her just yet. She let out a laugh once she noticed and pinched the side of her dress, lowering herself in a curtsey. "Sohee; one of Nero's newest minions." She smirked, stealing a quick glance at the man in question behind her.

Nero chuckled "Correct and I've appointed her the task of capturing the Mermaid Princesses and their pearls."

The news shocked everyone but Sohee, who just stood there with a big grin on her face. Eriku sputtered, completely caught by surprise and angry that this newcomer had taken her job from her. "B-but master! You had appointed that task to Keriku and I! She—"

"And obviously you have failed at it seeing as I only have one princess in my grasp!" Nero spat sitting up in his seat. He waved his hand, "Be gone, you're business is done here."

Heartbroken and angry Eriku turned on her heel and stomped out the throne room with Keriku following in tow.

* * *

"How did I get dragged into this..?" Akiko let out wearily as her shoulders slumped. Her thoughts flashed back to the morning...

Since it was a free day there wasn't any real need to get up early in the morning, she ended up finally rolling out of bed at noon. She sat at the table, lazily eating the pancakes she made, some burned, when the doorbell buzzed. Honestly feeling a little too tired to show any feeling of surprise she got up slowly and headed to the door, only making a quick detour to the toaster.

Without bothering to look through the peephole she opened the door and glanced up at her surprise guest. "…What is it? Do you know what time it is?"

Yosuke looked over her head inside the apartment before glancing down at the slice of bread in her hand. He smiled "For me? Aw, you shouldn't have." Without a seconds notice he pulled the buttered slice from her hand and stuck it in his mouth and stepped inside. He looked back at her and winked. "It's amazing you still look so good in regular house clothes. And that messy look is pretty sexy."

It took the sudden rise in heat in her face to make her realize what just happened. Subconsciously she started to smooth down her hair. She looked on in disbelief as her intruder sat down and started eating her breakfast. "The nerve…!" Her fists tightened, energy flowing into her body as she became more alert and stomped her foot. "Shirohara! What do you think you're doing?" Not able to stand it any longer she went over and pulled the plate and fork away from him mid-bite on his second hotcake. Still rather tired she took her seat across from him, stuffing the slice in her mouth herself, waiting for him to answer.

The blond laughed cheerfully, picking up the half eaten slice of bread and nibbling on it again. He waited till he finished it before speaking up. "Our date." The look on Akiko's face amused him; that confused look was a normal thing when they spoke and it was very endearing to him. "I don't remember much from yesterday but I do remember you agreed to go on a date with me. You know, for your atonement." He smiled picking up the glass of orange juice and drinking half of it. "I figured why not today. The festival at the beach would be a great setting, don't you think?"

Rendered speechless Akiko could only stare back at him with a gaping mouth. It was true, before the whole demon fiasco at the beach she had agreed to go on a date with him. She was defeated before even getting a chance to fight back. Her head dropped back with a groan. After another set of seconds in silent she pushed herself up and walked into the bedroom, leaving a slightly confused Yosuke to eat the rest of her breakfast. Twenty minutes later she emerged with a new outfit and her hair pinned up in a messy up-do hidden under a cap. Tapping some keys on her phone screen as she headed towards the door, she looked back at Yosuke who was a little stunned. "Well? Do you want this date to happen or not?" Shaking himself out of it he stood up from his seat and followed out after her, a grin plastered along his face…

"Akiko? Hey, Aki!" Mai's voice rang through her ears, pulling Akiko back to the present again. "You space out too much, you worry me sometimes."

Akiko smiled apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that." Akemi came up, approaching them from the side. Though it was supposed to be a date with Yosuke, he never said it had to be one on one. Having Akemi and Mai there made her feel happier and she could enjoy the festival even more.

"The festival is proving to be a lot of fun, isn't it?" Mai chimed. She seemed to be the most excited about the event than the others. Her raven black hair was hidden under a sun hat she had bought from a booth; it was obvious that purchase was worth it seeing how she held onto it.

Akemi waved and blew kisses to an occasional male she passed as they walked along the sand. "Yeah, really fun~" She winked at duo who quickly fell in love and started to bicker about who she noticed first, making her laugh with satisfaction.

"Yah, Akiko!" Hearing her name shouted from a distance caused her to flinch, her facial expression read guilt. Biting on her bottom lip, she shyly kicked up some sand before turning around, wearing a sheepish smile on her face. Yosuke walked up to her as the other two had stopped a little ahead; 'annoyance' was written all over his face. Hands folded in front of him he shot his classmate a look of disappointment. "You know this was supposed to be a 'date', right? Just between you and me?" He made it a point to emphasize his words by gesturing to himself and back to her.

The redhead only responded with a silent nod, her eyes cast down only occasionally looking up to get a glimpse of his expression. She knew that ditching him early wasn't the right thing to do but when she spotted Akemi and Mai she wanted to hang with them for a bit. It probably wasn't a good idea to send a few Yosuke fangirls his way either, but she needed to distract him somehow.

He let out a hopeless sigh as he shut his eyes and started to turn away. "I thought you really wanted to make up but I guess you weren't very sincere about your apo—"

His sentence was cut off midway by the sudden tug on his arm. He glanced over to see Akiko had grabbed hold of his arm. She looked up at him with apologetic eyes and smiled. "Sorry about that, I just wanted to spend some time with my friends. But don't worry; I'm all yours for the rest of the day. Promise." Her words were sincere as her eyes smiled with her, her pinky held up to reinforce her statement.

For a second Yosuke had felt a lump in his throat, his face growing warm, just by staring down at her face. It felt like he had been staring for such a long time when it had only been a few seconds. Clearing his throat with a cough, he looked away and nodded a tinge of embarrassment in his features. "R-right…" Once his composure returned he pointed to a random booth ahead and dragged Akiko along with him happily. "Then let's go!"

Akiko let out a relieved sigh; her plan had worked and she avoided another guilt trip. For such a playful idiot, he was really good at making people feel bad. She exchanged quick glances to her friends as she passed them by, hoping they understood the cause of abandonment.

Mai and Akemi looked on from afar a little bewildered. "Well… that was unexpected." Mai smiled up at Akemi. "I guess it's just you and— Huh?" There was an empty space where her friend stood. Mai looked around trying to spot her, worried something happened. Her face fell when she found the person in question entertaining a group of boys. Shoulders slumped she sighed and went off to enjoy the rest of the festival on her own. "I guess it's just me then."

A few hours passed and Mai managed to find some things to do but it wasn't as fun on her own. There were several moments she turned to her side to talk happily to one of her friends only to find a vacant spot. While wondering the beach she'd spot the others having fun on their own. In the end she found herself seated on the sand, staring out at the ocean. "Akiko actually looked to be enjoying herself with Yosuke. Akemi is even having fun just by having guys gawk at her." It wasn't bitterness but more so loneliness in her tone. She figured since finding two other princess her life would be more exciting, that she finally had friends to spend her days with. But they still had lives of their own to live.

Letting out a held in breath she got up and started to walk further down the beach when her hat blew off her head and started riding the wind. "No, wait! Tch, darn it." She set chase after the runaway headwear, moving farther away than she had originally intended from the festival site. Luckily she didn't wander too far when the wind let up and floated the hat down to the ground.

Before she reached it another hand picked it up before she did. A boy, he didn't look any older than her and about the same height, studied the hat before looking up at Mai. He gestured it towards he "Is this yours?" He moved his head, flicking the green hair out of his eyes.

He had a face that she didn't recognize and though she wasn't here for extremely long, she's seen most of the other high school students before. She somehow could only respond with a nod and a low "Mmhm" Mai wasn't the most outgoing person and meeting new people wasn't easy either.

The greenette nodded but he still held the hat close to him, looking down at it curiously.

Mai started to wonder what could be so interesting about a hat but her train of thought changed course when he stuck his hand inside. "Hey—"

His hand moved around searching for something in the little hat, his arm sinking in deeper than one would imagine a hat like that could take. "Ah ha!" A shout of brilliance as he pulled his hand out the hole, earning a gasp of surprise from the hat's owner.

In his hand was a lone white flower, so beautiful it was almost a little unnatural. He gestured for Mai to take it which she did, her hands subconsciously reaching out and grabbing it. She hadn't seen a flower so pretty before she was a little worried of gripping it too tight. Waking up from her daze she looked back up into his eyes, wearing a kind smile. "Thank you, for the flower and saving my hat. Um…" She trailed off remembering she had no idea who this kid was.

The boy took a bow and grinned, his eyes lighting up in the process. "Hachirou Ishimi; magician in training!" In an instant he pulled a deck of cards from his sleeve and, after shuffling them, spread them in his hands, pulling them together and pressing them together in his palms. When he opened his hands again the Queen of Hearts laid in his hand by itself, which he then offered to her. "My card"

Mai turned it over and on the back it read "Hachi the Great!" in eye catching writing. A few giggles escaped her lips watching him perform other various tricks. "You're so good! I've never seen magic in person before." Genuinely impressed she watched his hands with great concentration. Realizing she had forgotten to introduce herself she hastily went into a bow. "Oh, I'm Mai Shirai. I've never seen you before, do you live around here?" The question that had been bothering her for some time just slipped out.

"Uh…" Hachirou paused, stuffing the props back into, well, wherever he pulled them from since she wasn't really paying attention. "You could say that. I left two years ago and moved back with my family not too long ago, I'll be starting up school again tomorrow." He fiddled with his jacket collar. "I was just taking a walk for old time's sake when I heard there was a festival going on. Then I met you."

Mai nodded, remembering the festival herself and why she had been walking off on her own in the first place. Her smile faded for a little. "Ah, that makes sense. Well I was just taking a walk myself, taking a break from the festivities." There really was no reason to tell him all the details, it wasn't his problem.

There was a hopeful glint in his eyes as he smiled. "Hm, well, since we're both not really in the festive mood..." He held his hand out to her. "How about we go—" His voice was drowned out by the collective shouts coming from the main part of the beach. They turned their attention to the commotion, Hachirou moving to Mai's side protectively. "What's going on?"

There was a bad feeling in Mai's gut. A feeling that she knew exactly what was happening and she really wished it would just be her imagination. "Nothing good."

* * *

"Wahh~! So cool, so this is what the human world looks like?" Sohee whistled approvingly getting a look around. Most of the booths had been abandoned in a frenzy once the sea creatures had started walking along land. She kicked aside a discarded box of popcorn, her guitar strapped to her back, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out. "Mermaid Princesses~! Where are you~?"

"Looking for us, blondie?" Sohee turned around to the water to see Akemi and Akiko standing atop two rocks. Akemi squinted, looking closer at the demon's hair. "It's more white than blonde, don't you think Aki?"

Akiko sighed, shaking her head in a hopeless manner. She pointed her E-Pitch at Sohee. "Anyways! We're tired of you demons messing with our homes, how about you just go back to the sea already." A condescending smirk formed on her lips "It'll save you the embarrassment."

Sohee tapped her chin, looking up in thought. "Hm, well, you see that sounds nice and all but I just can't do that." She threw her hand out, motioning in their direction. "Attack!" The small creatures terrorizing the beach turned at the order and headed towards the princesses.

"Ack! They're so gross!" Akemi squealed as she kicked a malicious amphibian in the head, sending it flying back into the ocean. "Tch, where the heck is Mai when you need her? She's usually never too far from us..."

Akemi had a point and Akiko wondered the same thing, once they three of them went their separate ways, she had lost sight of Mai. Sending a few flying herself Akiko looked up at the beach to find most of the booths in ruins and citizens cowering in fear. The sight angered her and she wanted to make this girl pay for ruining this festival. At that moment she spotted Yosuke still running the beach himself; he was helping clear the area with the other civilians. She smiled with a determined nod as something inside her sparked, "Akemi!" she called out to her friend "Let's send these pests back to the sea!"

They shared a nod of confirmation together, sure that they were feeling the same on the matter. They brought their mics up to their mouths as a familiar tune started to play.

_Chotto! kocchi muite Baby_

_No nante iwasenai wa_

_sono ki ni saserun dakara_

_omowazu ogamitaku naru youna omi ashi de_

_kimi wo toriko ni suru no_

_dere dere shinai de yo~_

_Motto! kocchi muite Baby_

_nando mo iwasenai de_

_watashi mou shiranain dakara_

_omowazu kamacchaitaku naru youna no mo_

_ii kara_

_etto ima no wa nashi nashi_

_nani yo mou monku anno~_

The miniature monsters stopped what they were doing to cringe in pain hearing the melody. Some burst into dust while others fled back to the ocean. Sohee wasn't immune to the song's effect either; she gripped her head in anguish, baring her gritted teeth. "Ugh, quit it!" Somehow she was able to break free and swing her guitar to her front, pulling a pick from her hair. "I'll show you princesses what real music sounds like!" Raising her arm up, she brought it down striking the strings, sending a sound wave towards the two mermaids.

The shockwave knocked them off the rock but they were able to land on the sand instead of falling back into the water. Akemi looked miffed at the fact their song didn't work this time. "What's the deal?! Why doesn't it work on her?" She complained stomping her foot down angrily.

Akiko gripped her E-Pitch tighter, glancing down at it. 'I would've used my new powers but I don't even know how I got it to work last time…' She flashed an apologetic look to Akemi, though the other couldn't see it. There really wasn't much time to worry about other strategies considering their opponent wasn't giving them a chance to. Sohee had started to play her instrument and much to the princesses' surprise it had a weird affect on them. "My… Head hurts! Agh!" Akiko doubled over, falling to her knees and gripping her head; mirroring that of the demons they fought with their songs.

Akemi was affected just as badly but she tried to put up a fight, struggling to stay on her feet. The sight of the two in pain incited a grin similar to that of a joyful child's to spread across Sohee's face. Feeling victorious she let out an obnoxious laugh "Ha! This is what the challenge was? Jeez, Nero really needs to pick better lackeys; it's a good thing I came along when I did." She walked over to Akemi, placing a foot on her side and pushing her with the force of her foot.

Akiko couldn't let her friend get pushed around any longer; though her body was weak she had regained some strength when Sohee got distracted. Struggling to stand she could only really prop herself up on one knee. "Get.. away from her!" The fists she had balled up in anger swung and tossed the sand she had picked up just in time for Sohee to turn around and get a healthy amount of sand in her eyes.

The white haired demon let out a groan of distaste as she fell over, rubbing at her eyes violently. "That was a cheap shot!" She rose to her feet, tossing down her hands, scowling at Akiko with red, irritated eyes. Her hand rose to start playing again when instead it went to her head, covering her ears. "No!" Her voice was strained as she turned around to find the source of her pain; a melody played just like before but it was a different one.

Akiko and Akemi looked up themselves, confused as to what was going on when they realize what it could only be. "Mai!" They shouted in unison, energy returning to their bodies along with the hope that came with seeing their comrade.

Mai stood not too far from them and smiled softly at her friends. Her smile turned into a frown when she turned to Sohee; she pointed her E-Pitch as an extension of her finger. "You'll pay for hurting my friends and putting these humans in harm's way!" She posed cutely, holding her mic to her mouth. "Pichi Pichi Voice! Live Start!" The melody picked up again as she started singing again.

_Mono kuro no machi somete yuku_

_Yawarakanai sashito sakura iro_

_Shin kokyuu yukurishite_

_Sa atarashii kisetsu__tanno_

_Kitaku se ni furu watte Everyday_

_Ima sugu owari ni shiyou_

_Toki miku yo kamo_

_Haato ni gyutto tsumekonde_

When the tune faded off Mai smiled and pointed in their usual ending pose. "Love Shower, Pitch! Would you like an encore?" She watched as Sohee crumbled to the ground, her strength fading from the power of the song. Sure that she was no longer a threat, Mai rushed over to her friends, who had thankfully regained their own strength once again. "Are you guys alright?"

Akemi wiped down her arm and dusted herself off. "Yeah, I guess for getting our butts handed to us." She frowned, hands on her hips as she leaned in to Mai. "And where were you earlier? We could have really used your help!"

Mai cowered back, avoiding the elder's gaze as she tried to say something but her words got caught in her throat. "I… I'm—"

"Hey quit it!" Akiko stepped in between the two, holding an arm out in front of Mai. "Whatever reason it is, there's no reason for you to lash out on her. Yes, we we're defeated pretty bad before she came. Possibly we could have done better if she was there but that doesn't matter!" She took a step back out from between them. "What matters is that she came, what matters is that we we're able to protect the people of this city." She held out her hand motioning to all the people on the beach who had surprisingly started coming back when the sea creatures had left. They all stood watching the three colorful, oddly clad girls. Akiko exhaled and smiled at her friends. "What really matters is that we did it together. We couldn't have done it without anyone of us." She held both their hands in hers and placed them together in the center of them. "Right?"

Akemi had her eyes cast down throughout the little speech but finally her eyes rose up from her feet to look Mai in the eyes. Biting her lip lightly she let out a sigh and formed a smile herself. "Right… I'm sorry Mai. I guess I was overreacting there, but I was worried about you too. I thought maybe she had gotten to you before us." Her smile started to change back into her usual cheerful one. "You gave us a scare, honestly!"

Mai blinked, her mind had gone blank for a brief moment till she caught a smile herself. She let out a suppressed laugh "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry about that. But like Aki said," She looked over to the other, flashing a grateful smile. "What matters is that we did it, right?"

"Ehh, wrong." The trio's heads spun around, a sense of dread in the air. Sohee propped herself up using her guitar; she had a cynical grin on her face as she panted, still feeling weak. "Did you think I'd go down that easy? I'm not like the others you faced." She spun the instrument, letting it fall back into her hands, getting ready to play. "I'm on a whole new level!" With more force than before she brought down the pick, sending a larger shockwave towards the princesses.

There was little time to move out the way, their bodies too stunned to move, or even start singing again plus the water was too far to jump into. Their options were close to nothing and they feared the worse. Mai stepped forward, pushing Akemi down as she was the closest in range of the attack. "Just give up already!" The E-Pitch in her hand started to glow an intense light, it's radius growing bigger by the second.

The shockwave blew up once making contact, sand picking up from the mini explosion. "Haha! I told you I was a bigger challenge! Shows you right you dumb—" A gasp filled with doubt and shock left Sohee's lips as the sand settled back down. The three girls were unscathed and it seemed the attack made no contact with them at all. "Wha—How?! This isn't fair!"

Mai had held her hands in front of her on instinct, her eyes shut waiting for the impact but it had never came. "Huh?" She opened her eyes and looked at the object in her hand. It wasn't the E-Pitch before but something different. It was more like a mini scepter with the same head as the E-Pitch. "Where did this come from?"

The other two were just as confused as Mai, Akiko lesser so as she had been in the same position the day before. Akiko shook her head, waking up from the daze to instruct her friend before the enemy one-uped them again "Concentrate on the E-Pitch! Hurry before she attacks again!"

Just as she said that Sohee was getting ready to launch another blast at them. Mai nodded at Akiko's directions and positioned herself. "Right!" She did just as she was told and took a deep breath to clear her mind. "You'll pay for hurting my friends!" She swung the wand sending a blast of water just as Sohee stroke her strings, both their attacks on a collision course. Mai's attack overtook Sohee's and kept going till it hit its target, sending Sohee flying backwards. The sea demon groaned in pain as she disappeared in a puff of smoke, vanishing from the sandy beach.

There was silence as Mai slid to her knees, still in shock of what had just happened. Did she really just save her friends and what was this new power she had just received? Those questions could be answered later but what was most important was that her friends and the citizens were safe. Her lips curved in a satisfied smile just as Akiko tackled her from behind, both of them tumbling in the sand as they laughed together. They sat up while Akiko grabbed hold of her hands, "You were awesome just now! You totally showed that sea witch a thing or two!"

Akemi joined them, crouching down to their level. "That new power was so cool! Where did you learn it from and where can I get one?"

Mai laughed and the other two followed in suit, all of them having a hearty laugh together. It was a stressful battle but the fact they had each other to get through it, it was a great win. For a moment they thought they were still alone on the beach but the sound of cheers reminds them that the people who were stuck on the beach had witnessed their bout with Sohee.

Akiko gulped "Uh, I didn't know we had an audience." She shot up on her feet, "Maybe we should retreat for now, we don't want to risk getting found out." The thought worried her, there were moments when they called each other by name and there were plenty of people on this beach who they went to school with and knew them pretty well. She turned to Akemi who had started blowing kisses and waving to crowd. Her expression turned stale as she let out a disapproving sigh. "Come on guys, let's get going."

Akemi blew a few more kisses as she was being dragged away. "Mwah! I love you, and you! Thank you for watching. Your lovely princesses must depart for now!"

With Mai's help Akiko was able to bring Akemi to the water with them. The three jumped into the water, shifting into their mermaid forms and swimming away. Well, just further away from the beach to resurface on land without being seen.

* * *

Arms crossed Sohee avoided eye contact with the others in the palace, the look Eriku had been giving her was humiliating and it irritated her more than the Mermaid Princesses. "Stop looking at me blondie." She complained.

Eriku laughed arrogantly. Though they didn't win do, it was still satisfying to hear how Sohee had failed. "It's amazing. How big you blew yourself up, I'm a little surprised that you weren't able to get the job done." Feeling absolutely elated at the other's failure the blonde twirled around a few times, her blue dress floating around as she spun.

"What are you doing?" Eriku stopped her spinning just before bumping into Nero himself.

She stared at how close she was to his chest but didn't dare to look up before scurrying a few feet away. "Forgive me master."

His ice blue eyes shot a cold glare at the two of them before letting out a sad sigh. "I'm surrounded by incompetent idiots." He looked over his shoulder at Sohee; the look he gave made her stand at attention. "I had high hopes for you my dear Sohee, but I should better than to place my hopes in anything other than myself."

His words were like a dagger to heart, she wanted to redeem herself somehow for some reason. "No!" Before she knew it she had already exclaimed that much. There was no taking it back seeing as the room was now focused on her. She breathed in, regaining her composure. "I mean, don't give up on me just yet. I said I would do my best to fulfill your wishes, and I'll do just that!"

For the first time in a while, Nero smiled. A hollow smile that would send shivers up one's spine if they came in contact with it. Her declaration amused her and he wasn't going to get in the way of her plan. As long as he got what he wanted, it didn't matter how many casualties would have to happen for his dream to come true. "…I can't wait for the results."


	8. Struggles of a Student

**_Mermaid Melody Harmony!_**

**_8_**

**_Struggles of a Student_**

The bell signaling the end of classes and the start of lunch rang and the mermaid duo found themselves on the school's rooftop once again, seeming to mark the area as their own special meeting area. Mai passed out the bowls of instant ramen, as they were almost ready to eat, and took a seat on the large pipe with Akiko. Akemi hadn't arrived yet.

Akiko tapped the lid of the soup with her fingers, disturbing the silence till Mai spoke up. "Yesterday was… Exciting." She looked up at the sky, holding onto her bowl waiting to eat. She wasn't really sure of what to say but they were both itching to speak on what happened.

Akiko nodded "Yeah," She lifted the lid and took a peek but sighed as it still wasn't completely done. "I wonder who that new demon was. Probably another one of Nero's lackeys." She wondered how many others there were, other demons waiting in line to get a turn at the princesses.

Both of them had different things on mind but weren't sure if bringing it up was alright. Just then, Akemi had rushed onto the scene, waving something in the air excitedly. "Guys, guys! Look at what I found." She ran over to them and held out the day's newspaper for the others to see.

After scanning the page for whatever it was that got Akemi so agitated, Mai and Akiko both let out a collective gasp at seeing the headlines. Mai took the paper into her hands, skimming it with her eyes. "'Idols Save Festival from Monsters'?" She looked up at Akemi with worry. "Where'd you get this?"

Akemi sat on the pipe adjacent to the other two and took a deep breath before starting. "I was talking to the girls in my class when I heard some boys talking about these 'three colorful girls' they saw at the beach yesterday. I asked them what they were talking about and they showed me that." She gestured to the paper. "I knew I had to show you guys so I took it and went to find you." She managed to say all that in one breath which was pretty amazing to the others. "I guess we did get seen yesterday."

After Akemi's explanation they all sat in silence, letting the news settle over them. Akiko was the first to speak up. "Do you think… They know?" Her voice was small but the others heard her. They all exchanged nervous glances.

Mai flipped to the next page and let out another gasp which didn't make the other two happy. "Look." Akiko and Akemi got closer and looked at the picture Mai's finger rested on. And it was just as they feared. The picture was of the three of them in their idol forms facing off against Sohee. You couldn't really see their faces, thankfully, but they knew what they were looking at. She looked at her friends "You can't really identify us though, that's a plus." She closed the paper and set it to the side, deciding if she kept reading she'd become even more paranoid. "Besides, everyone has been talking about the festival and what happened. I think they would've been onto us by now."

Mai had a point. If that were the case they would've been bombarded by people asking questions about their secret identities. They just hoped that it would stay that way.

There was another roll of silences till a low grumbling broke it. Akemi and Mai looked around trying to find the source of the noise. Mai realized it was closer to them by the second time. "What was that? It sounded like—"

Akiko coughed, cutting her off "L-Let's eat guys." Avoiding eye contact with the others she peeled off the soup lid and broke apart her chopsticks. Mai and Akemi didn't understand what was bothering her till it hit them. They snickered together as the red-faced Akiko kept her eyes down on her own meal.

"And that concludes today's lesson." Ms. Toriumi set down the chalk and dusted her hands. "Now I'm sure you've heard in your other subjects that exams will commence in a week from today. So there won't be any homework this week but that doesn't mean you can slack off. Make sure you all study or…" She looked around at the class and smiled with a small chuckle. "You know." The school bell rang signaling the end of the school day. "Class dismissed and good luck." She picked up her things and walked out while the students started packing up themselves.

Mai got up from her seat and walked over to talk to Akiko but she paused when she spotted her friend's head down on the desk. When she got closer she heard soft, muffled sobbing. Mai was starting to get worried, she placed a hand on her friend's back gently "Akiko…?"

The redhead lifted her head, revealing her distraught face "I'm gonna fail…!" She cried in distress, dropping her head back down onto the table, continuing her dry sobbing.

Mai cupped her cheek and sighed. Akiko had been like this since science class when they announced the exams. If it was hard to tell, Akiko wasn't the very best at the subject. It was understandable she'd be a little worried about the tests. Mai patted her back, hoping to comfort her. "There there, we'll get through this." Mai wasn't really sure how true that statement was but it didn't hurt to try.

"Yo!" The two heads, well Akiko's semi-lifted head, turned to the door of the classroom where Akemi made her way toward them. "What's up? I thought we we're gonna hang after school…?" She trailed off and looked at Akiko "Whoa, you look pretty defeated… Exams?"

"Exams." Mai confirmed

Akemi sat on the desk next to them "Yeah, that's a big bummer. I can't believe we actually have to take tests, wasn't like that back home…" She sighed, leaning back. The classroom was pretty much empty save for the four of them.

They all hung their heads in silence till Akiko sprung up, life suddenly coming back to her face. "I got it!" She grabbed onto Mai's hands and stared into her blue eyes with all the hope she had. "Mai~ You're good at science right? How about you tutor me! Then there's no chance I won't pass." She clapped her own hands together in a prayer pose, bowing her head as she begged. "Oh please, please, please!"

Mai blinked the surprise away, slowly nodding her head when she got over it. "Uh, s-sure! That sounds like a good plan." She laughed at how excited the other got and was happy she was feeling better.

"Hey!" Akemi got down from her tabletop seat. "How about we form a study group? Well all benefit and get to hang out some more, who's with me?" The three mermaids beamed at one another, completely up for the idea.

"I thought I heard voices." All their heads turned to the doorway again but it was someone they didn't know. Well, except for Mai who let out a surprised, but happy gasp. The boy walked over to the small group and flashed a smile at Mai. "Nice seeing ya Mai, I didn't think I'd see you so soon after the festival."

"Uh" Akemi looked between the both of them, trying to figure what was going on. "You two know each other?"

Mai nodded "Y-Yeah," She gestured to him "Guys, this is Ishimi Hachirou. I met him at the festival yesterday," She turned Hachirou, "but I didn't know we went to the same school."

The green haired boy laughed, rubbing his neck bashfully. "Heh, yeah. I just transferred back in this morning." He pointed his thumb to the door. "I was on my way home when I heard voices coming from this room and I thought I recognized yours." Again he laughed, avoiding direct eye contact with them. "So, uh, why are you guys still here? From what I remember there aren't any clubs this week because of exams next week."

"Actually we were just—" Mai started but Akemi cut her off, pulling her over to a mini huddle. "Akemi what—"  
"Hey, how about we invite Hachiko here to the study group? The more the merrier; besides, he's cute."

Mai blushed "Hachirou. And I don't think he'd want—"

"I'd love to actually." Hachirou stood a bit away from them but could still hear the conversation. "And thank you Ms."

Akiko jumped up from her seat "Then it's settled! We'll form a study group and meet up after school throughout the week! All in favor?"

All three hands went up "Aye!" They said in unison

"C'mon, the sooner the better!" Akiko grinned and latched onto Mai, dragging her out the classroom with her. "So what'll we start with first? I think—"

"Akiko? Mai?" Both their heads turned at the sound of their names from behind them.

Akiko straightened up. "Yosuke?" She let go of Mai, turning around to look at the brunet. "What are you still doing here?" Though she asked the question she probably didn't want to know, but she had a hunch.

He walked over and shrugged his shoulders, hands in his pants pockets looking out to the side "Nothing really, just hanging out with some friends." He turned back to Akiko and hinged forward "What are you guys still doing here? Clubs are on a break."

As they were talking Akemi and Hachirou joined them outside. Akemi leaned forward on Hachirou's shoulder "We're forming a study group for the exams coming up! Wanna come?" Akiko shot her friend a mean glare with a silent 'Shut up!' but it didn't seem to affect her at all.

Yosuke blinked and pulled a hand from his pocket to rub his neck. "A study group?" He looked at the faces of the group, paused, then dropped his hand with a grin. "Sounds fun. I need help with math myself."

Akemi pulled Akiko to her by the shoulder "Really? 'Cuz Akiko here is great at math! Looks like everything works out, right?" She grinned down at the redhead who was forcing a smile.

Yosuke's face seemed to light up hearing that. "Great! And I know just the spot."

Gathered around a table by the beach, books and notes spread around table along with snacks, the group got down to business. Supposedly. Most of the time was spent fooling around instead of actual studying. Akiko, for one, wasn't very happy helping Yosuke as it cut into Mai's time helping her.

She frowned, pressing her pencil's eraser to Yosuke's head. "Hey! Pay attention, I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart and you're not even taking advantage of it!"

He laughed and leaned closer, a smirk on his face "I'll take advantage if that's what you really wa-" A small notebook collided with his face, cutting him off.

Akiko frowned, facing forward and her eyes closed "Please stop saying unnecessary things." She responded flatly.

On the other side Akemi leaned over the table, chewing on a pocky stick "So Hachi, what do you think about our little Mai here?" She smiled, placing another biscuit stick in her mouth.

Mai twisted her face at the question but she discreetly side-eyed Hachi waiting for the answer herself. The boy in question rubbed his neck, tapping his pencil on the table. "Uh, she's… a nice girl?" He glanced over at Mai who quickly looked down at her own notes. He laughed "I only met her yesterday but I can say that much."

Mai blushed and cleared her throat. "Akemi, you need to focus on your English if you want to pass the exams." She knew Akemi would keep pulling this all night if she didn't draw her attention away to something else.

Mai's words sent Akemi in a slump as she literally slouched in her seat and pouted. "I don't understand half of this stuff. Why do we need to learn English anyway." She picked up the textbook and squinted at the passages. She tried her best to read the sentence in her broken English "Jen..Jenifer… asked the clerk f-for a…" She shook her head and put down the book, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "I hate this. The was no requirement to learn English back at the palace."

Mai shot a look at Akemi as if saying _'Watch what you say!' _Before Hachirou could even question what Akemi had meant, Mai got up and pointed to the word that Akemi got stuck on. "Here, right? 'Jenifer asked the clerk for a loaf of bread'" She read the sentence with much less trouble than Akemi which easily impressed the others. "The question is just asking 'What is the Japanese word for 'bread'?' So, what is it?"

It took a lot of thinking on Akemi's part but after a long hesitation she said something. "Uh… 'pan', right?" She was unsure and already figured she said the wrong answer.

Hacihrou and Mai clapped, surprising Akemi. "Correct!" They said in English together.

Akemi pumped her fist into the air. "Alright! I'm so good at this!" Her confidence returning she took back the textbook and both Hachi and Mai started helping her study. Eventually night had fallen and everyone had to go home but they agreed to meet up again tomorrow.

* * *

Tuesday went by nicely and as they promised, the group met up for their study group by the beach again. They got a little more work done but not that much different from the day before. It was only till Wednesday that things started falling through..

"What?!" Akiko's cry garnered the attention of the other students that were leaving, but she didn't care because more pressing matters were on her hands. "What do you mean you guys can't come?" She looked on the verge of tears.

Mai bowed her head apologetically. "I'm sorry Aki but I forgot I had promised my neighbor I'd babysit her kids tonight last week. It completely slipped my mind."

Akiko drew in a deep breath, trying to hold in another outburst. "I get it. You did promise." She turned to Akemi with a frown. "And what about you? Why can't you make it?"

The purplette avoided looking directly at her friend. "I hadn't realized I was invited to a group date today till they reminded me. I couldn't just cancel when they were so nice to bring me along." She laughed nervously, rubbing the nape of her neck. She knew it was a weak excuse but it was the truth.

"I guess if Hachirou is still coming that should be fine…" Akiko tried to look at the brighter side but that didn't seem to really work for her.

"Actually…" Mai trailed off, pushing her fingers together.

Akiko's face fell "What do you mean 'actually'?" She did her best not to raise her voice again.

"Hachirou said he couldn't come either… He has to help his parents with unpacking since they did just move."

That was it, Akiko had lost all hope and just wanted to curl up in a ball. Instead she just settled for crouching on the ground and hanging her head

Akemi bent down and placed a comforting hand on her back. "H-Hey! Don't be like that! You're not completely on your own."

Akiko looked up, a small glint of hope reappearing in her eyes. "Really..?"

Her friend nodded, "Yeah! You still have Yosuke!"

There was a brief silence they shared as they looked at each other. Seconds later Akiko buried her face and broke out into sobs of despair. This just would not be a good day.

"Ah, so it's just us today then, huh?" Yosuke looked to the other side of the table at Akiko. She looked out to the side as she drank her hot chocolate.

She replied with a simple "Mmhm." Probably because she had her mouth full of liquid cocoa.

Yosuke tapped his pencil on the table, keeping his eyes on his notes, occasionally stealing a few glances at his partner. He'd been meaning to say something for a while now but finally decided to speak up. "Hey, Akiko you think-"  
"What?"

Her sharp response threw him off. He furrowed his brows, visible annoyance on his face. "You've been giving me the cold shoulder since we met up." Yosuke pushed himself up on his feet. "Listen, if you don't want me here just say so."

Akiko frowned up at him but she started to waiver. She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

An apology was the last thing Yosuke expected to hear. He sat himself back down but was still a little upset. "Seriously, I don't think I stepped out of line at all today."

"You're right. It's just… I can't help but feel a little on edge when it's the two of us." She averted her eyes, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Flashbacks to their encounters replayed in her head.

Silent for a while, Yosuke sat back in his seat. Then he started to smile. "I guess your reasoning is understandable. I've done some stupid things." He sat up again, folding his hands together. "But I promise I'll be on good behavior today. Just help me with my math, huh?"

There wasn't any real reason to stay mad at him, it was all just in her head. "Fine." She picked up a fry and pointed it at him threateningly but still adorning a smirk. "No messing around or you're on your own."

He grinned "Deal." Then he leaned over and took a bite out of her fry, instilling an annoyed huff from Akiko.

After snacking a little more they started to actually study and Yosuke surprisingly knew enough about Science to help Akiko. In turn Akiko tutored Yosuke on all the key points to pass the math section of the exams. With their differences set to the side, for even just a bit, they managed to get a lot done.

* * *

Thursday, three days left till the fated exams arrived and our heroines found themselves in a local karaoke bar for their study group. It had been Akemi's idea; tired of the usual method of studying, she wanted to inject some fun into the mix and thought karaoke would be the best choice. Not everyone shared this idea, however.

"We're not getting anything done…" Akiko grumbled. She sat in the corner, chin in hand, while Akemi was on her fifth song in a row.

Study guides and notes laid abandoned on the table amidst the assortment of snacks and drinks, courtesy of the bar. Nothing alcoholic of course; they were still minors.

Hachirou had made his way to where Akiko sat, pulling a treat from the pile on the table. "You have an interesting bunch of friends." The amusement in his voice was audible as he watched Yosuke and Mai cheer on Akemi.

Akiko hadn't noticed him next to her till he spoke up, so she was a little surprised. She looked back at the stage and sighed but she wore a smile. "Yeah, I guess so." She paused for a moment, then turned to face the green haired boy. "Hachirou—"

"Call me Hachi."

"..Hachi, I wanted to say thank you for the other day." She could tell her words confused him but she kept going. "During that fiasco on the beach, I was really worried about Mai when we got separated. She told us how you helped keep her safe."

He looked over to Mai, who had been pulled on to stage by Akemi "She told you guys that?"

Akiko picked up his hand in hers. The unsuspected contact shocked him and he could feel the slight heat rising in his face. "Also, she's been smiling more and I'm pretty sure that's thanks to you too. I think she was feeling… homesick, yeah." She chuckled at her uncertainty. "Anyways, just know that a friend of Mai's is a friend of ours so feel free to come and hang out with us more often after this." She smiled into her laugh which spread onto Hachirou's face as well.

They sat there smiling and joking with each other as they tried to get closer as friends. Akiko had wanted to broaden her circle of friends for a while and Hachirou was a good start.

But from afar the two getting acquainted with each other didn't seem as innocent; at least in Yosuke's eyes. He had thought it was about time to get down to studying again when he spotted the two sitting next to each other. First, confusion washed over him then his face twisted in discontent. He walked over to Akiko and grabbed her free hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Yosuke, what are you-"

His grip on tightened "Can I ask you something…" He shot a hostile glare behind her at Hachirou. "In private?"

He didn't wait for an answer, dragging her outside the room leaving a baffled Hachirou behind. Once outside Akiko pulled her hand from his grasp and was obviously not happy with his behavior. "What's your problem this time? I was talking to Hachi!"

Yosuke had backed down a bit seeing her angry but at the mention of the other male's name rekindled his flame. "Yeah, what exactly were you two talking about? It didn't look like studying." He was angry with Hachirou but at that moment it seemed like his anger was directed at Akiko.

The redhead took a step back. "What's your deal?" She really couldn't understand what went on in Yosuke's head half of the time. Then it hit her. Her confused pout turned into a patronizing smirk. "Are you… jealous?"

She hit it right on the nose. This time the blond took a step back as if just realizing this himself. "Wh-what? Me? Jealous of him? Y-you've got to be kidding!" The way he fumbled over his words made his argument rather invalid.

Akiko let out a haughty laugh. "I can't believe it! The great Yosuke is feeling intimidated by some kid!" This tickled her far more than it should have but she was going to eat it up.

Tired of her teasing Yosuke stomped his foot in retaliation. "I am not! There's nothing to be jealous about, I just—"

Akiko pressed her finger to his lips, shushing him. "Yosuke, we're friends, right?" He nodded. "Then there is nothing for you to be jealous about. Even when I'm friends with Hachi I'll spend time with you." She smiled, removing her finger.

Yosuke narrowed his eyes at her "Uh, what?"

"You're worried about me spending more time with Hachirou, right?"

At that point he wasn't really sure if she was messing with him or she seriously believed that was what he was talking about. He decided to just go along with it, realizing now that what he saw wasn't what he was thought was happening. "Y-yeah, that must be it. I guess I was worried about nothing, huh?" He smiled, though it felt forced on his face she didn't seem to notice it.

The door to the room opened and Mai's head peeked out. "Uh guys, we have an hour left for the room. The other's are ready to start studying again and waiting on you two." She pulled her head back into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Yosuke could've sworn he heard Akemi's voice shouting something about 'love birds' but he brushed it off and turned to Akiko. "Well, they are waiting." He held out his hand to her subconsciously. "Shall we?"

She stared at his hand but only for a short few before grabbing his hand and nodding. They headed back into the room and joined the others around the table.

While Akiko joined the other two, Yosuke sat himself next to Hachirou. He was noticeably nervous, except to Hachirou who had his focus on his book. "Uh, Hachirou…" It was pretty much a low mumble but it got Hachirou's attention.

"Hm? Oh, hey Yosuke." Somehow he still greeted him with a smile which made Yosuke feel a little worse.

"Uh, sorry about earlier." He avoided eye contact, finding it way to embarrassing to look the other boy in the eyes.

Hachirou didn't seem to get why he was apologizing but after taking a glance across the table he chuckled. "Oh that? It's cool man. I don't blame you, she's a nice girl."

Yosuke sat up right and looked Hachirou in the eye for the first time. "What?"

He laughed again "It's pretty obvious."

"D-dude, I don't know what you're talking about." Yosuke was a little mystified that he was seen through that easily especially by someone that was pretty new to the group.

"It's alright, Shirohara. She is pretty cute, but just not my style."

Yosuke was about to comment on that when Akemi called for their attention. "Oi, you two stop chatting and get your noses in the books! We only have two days left to study." Not much else needed to be said for everyone to get focused. They studied till their time was up, this session going by a little more smoothly, and then headed home to get ready for the next day.

* * *

A sudden change in weather cancelled study group plans on Friday but luckily everything cleared up by the time school let out on Saturday. The group resumed their plans and meet up by the beach. Like usual they started off working but eventually slacked off. Everyone decided to take a break from the books to eat and fool around. It was a good idea to pace yourself but hopefully they'd get some actual work done.

"Hey, Akiko!"

Hearing her name called out like that she turned in her seat to find the voice. Spotting the familiar face she grinned and waved her hand. "Rei! Yoru and Fushimi-senpai!" Akiko cheerily greeted her fellow Student Council members. "What are you guys up to?"

Takehiro smiled, "We all just met up leaving school actually. It's nice seeing you, Domoto. We don't usually see each other outside of school." He looked behind her at the others who looked on in silence. He chuckled and waved. "I can ask you all the same."

"We're, well, we were studying for the exams…" She averted her stare shortly.

Just then Yosuke cleared his throat, calling attention to him. "Akiko, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" He smirked, leaning on his hand.

Akiko would retort with something but he was actually right. "Uh, right. Guys, this is Yoru Takehiro. He's the secretary of Student Council and a third year."

Takehiro smiled at his introduction and bowed his head. "Nice to meet you all."

"This is Fushimi Chihiro, another third year and the treasurer."

The bespeckled brunette smiled shyly and bowed as well. "H-Hello."

"Then we have Rei here who I'm sure most of you have met at some point and he's a representative just like me."

Rei had made his way over to the table, being a second year himself he already knew the others. He peeked over Mai's shoulder "Right, Yukina-san do you have the notes from yesterday's math lesson? I completely spaced out."

Mai was about to answer when Akemi spoke up. "How about you sit down and study with us? More the merrier." She grinned and Akiko realized when Akemi first said those words it wasn't for 'strength in numbers' but rather just more people to talk with. But she had to admit that it was a good idea. She waved down the other two. "Chihiro and Take-chan, you two should join us too! I need help with the English translations for the test." Akemi was a year older than them so it made sense to use study materials from those in your year.

Chihiro looked a little nervous, unsure if she could really hang out with them but with a small nudge from Takehiro she got over it. She nodded. "S-sure. I'll help with what I can."

Akiko clasped her hands together. "Then it's settled! We'll get more done with a bigger group and I'll definitely pass that test!"

Takehiro leaned on his hand "You better, else your spot on the council could be in jeopardy." He chuckled as if he told a funny joke.

Chihiro nudged his shoulder "Takehiro…"

"Don't you worry about that," Akiko sat down with a rather confident expression on her face "With all the hard work I've put into remembering formulas and theories there's no way I could fail!"

"Science isn't the only test you're taking, though." Yosuke chimed in, earning himself another glare.

"Quite the lively bunch, aren't they?" Takehiro stuck a couple of fries into his mouth as he flipped through his notes.

Chihiro giggled "Yeah. We we're kind of like that last year too, right?" The two looked down the table at their underclassmen enjoying themselves. "Soon we'll be leaving it all behind." A choco bean bounced off her forehead, eliciting a yelp of pain.

"Don't get all downy on me. You're either super shy and awkward or depressed and mopey." He could feel the harsh stare coming from his friend. "Let's not think too hard on the future and worry about the now. These kids need help learning their times tables again."

There was short pause between them till she cracked a laugh. "You're right, I'm sorry about that. …Ah," She leaned over the table. "Akemi, these mean two different things despite sounding alike. Be careful."

"What?! Ugh, why is this language stuff so complicated? So is it the same over here…?"

And once again their session lasted well into the evening but they spent enough of their time working hard instead of fooling around. They bid one another goodbye and set off home, confident enough that they would do well. All that was left was to rest tomorrow and prepare for the real task come Monday.


End file.
